Cruella's Spear
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice] Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit. AU. Lisez les avertissements. - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Ne dites rien, je sais. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté alors que je vous avais annoncé une nouvelle histoire à la fin de ma dernière traduction... Il s'avère que la correction a été plus longue que prévue et que l'année dernière a été plus... _mouvementé_ (?) que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Mais trêve de blabla ! Je suis fière de vous présenter ma nouvelle traduction : « _Cruella's Spear_ » de Phyren Ice. C'est une histoire sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup travaillé et que j'aime vraiment beaucoup donc j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

 **/!\ ATTENTION :** Prends place après l'épisode 2x10 The Cricket Game. Mentions de fausse couche, viol et de traitements par électrochocs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _What do we any of us have but our illusions?  
And what do we ask of others but that we be allowed to keep them?  
~ W. Somerset Maugham_

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé de l'appartement de Mary Margaret, allongeant ses longues jambes sur le côté. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir mais elle avait connu bien pire. Elle pouvait entendre ses parents discuter dans la chambre voisine et le grincement des pas qu'Henry faisait dans la chambre à l'étage. Cet endroit était tout simplement trop petit pour leur famille de quatre et de nouveaux arrangements devraient être bientôt faits.

La fête au Granny's avait été un doux réconfort après avoir passé ce qui lui semblait être une éternité sur les terres ravagées et infestées d'ogres de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle avait été heureuse de voir que Regina avait accepté son invitation, même si cela avait été un peu gênant pour les autres, mais Emma s'en fichait – s'il n'y avait pas eu Regina, elle serait encore coincée dans ce monde de cinglé ou pire, elle aurait été tuée par le piège magique que Gold avait mis sur le puit des souhaits.

Elle avait tout d'abord été choquée quand Henry lui avait dit que c'était la maire qu'ils devaient remercier pour les avoir sauvées, elle n'avait pas cru que cette gentille et moins manipulatrice Regina existait jusqu'à ce qu'elle échange quelques mots avec elle à l'extérieur du Granny's plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle rejoua la scène plusieurs fois dans sa tête mais n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ses excuses, ses yeux plein de larmes, son sourire sincère et sa reconnaissance. Si Regina avait été comme ça dès son arrivée à Storybrooke, leur relation aurait pris un tout autre tournant.

La Sheriff se tourna sur le côté et gigota sur le canapé jusqu'au moment où elle fut obligé de se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur soudaine et vive. Elle dégagea sa main de sous son corps et fixa le petit poinçon de sang qui s'était formé sur son index. Pour une si petite piqûre, elle faisait sacrément mal. Elle soupira, exaspérée par sa propre stupidité et par la façon dont elle s'était fait ça la veille.

 _Emma regarda Gold s'éloigner d'elle, la laissant seule dans la pièce principale de la boutique après qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle possédait de la magie et qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier de sa malédiction. Serrant les poings, elle marcha de long en large dans la pièce pour se calmer avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'arrière-boutique. C'est là – alors qu'elle observait tous les objets bizarres de Gold – qu'elle remarqua la poupée guerrière posé sur le coin d'une étagère. Elle lui rappelait Zuni, la poupée folle qui attaquait une femme dans ce film-culte et complétement ringard qu'une de ses mamans d'accueils avait l'habitude de regarder régulièrement et cette pensée la fit rire. La lance qu'elle tenait semblait étonnement réelle et, comme un papillon attiré par une flamme, elle approcha sa main et tapa sur la pointe avec son doigt pour voir si elle était aussi pointue qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle couina quand la lame lui perça la peau et elle porta rapidement son doigt blessé à sa bouche avant de le sucer pour stopper le petit écoulement de sang qui était apparu. Elle se réprimanda silencieusement alors qu'elle fixait d'un regard mauvais la poupée puis elle se dirigera vers l'arrière-boutique pour rejoindre sa famille et ses amis._

« Joli coup, imbécile, » marmonna Emma pour elle-même alors qu'elle regardait le petit point rouge sur son doigt avant de se repositionner et de s'endormir.

« Emma ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

La Sauveuse cligna des yeux face à la lumière crue qui passa devant ses yeux alors qu'elle les plissait pour essayer de distinguer la personne qui l'appelait. Un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas se tenait devant elle en blouse blanche de médecin et elle ne put empêcher son mouvement de recul devant lui. Son dos cogna contre un mur et elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à même le sol, replié dans l'un des coins de la pièce.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Comment ai-je atterri ici ? » Demanda Emma à l'homme devant elle.

« Je suis le Docteur Palmer, mais vous le savez déjà. Nous sommes à l'Institut Bangor de la Santé Mentale, vous y avez passé les cinq dernières années. »

« Qu-Quoi ?! » Balbutia Emma. « Je ne suis pas folle ! Je suis, je suis juste en train de rêver. »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Pouvez-vous me dire la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Emma baissa les yeux et remarqua le pantalon de jogging confortable et le tee-shirt à manche longue qu'elle portait. Cela semblait approprié pour un hôpital psychiatrique mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait portée en temps normal. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était de s'être endormie sur le canapé dans le petit appartement de Mary Margaret.

« C'est juste un rêve. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé donc ça doit être un rêve, » répéta Emma.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez comme si vous étiez dans un rêve en ce moment ? » La pressa le médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?! Je me suis endormie et je me suis retrouvé ici donc oui, c'est un rêve. »

La blonde ferma les yeux et essaya de se réveiller, mais après quelques minutes elle fut déçu de constater qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« Réveille-toi, putain... Réveille-toi, » murmura-t-elle inlassablement.

« Que diriez-vous de vous remettre au lit et de faire savoir à votre famille que vous êtes cohérente. Vous leur avez terriblement manqué et c'est la première fois que vous êtes consciente depuis que vous avez été amené ici, » expliqua le Docteur Palmer alors qu'il tendait une main vers elle.

Emma se laissa soulever et elle s'installa sur le bord du lit simple qui trônait dans la pièce avant que le médecin s'éloigne.

Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa sueur mélangé à celle d'un savon bon marché collé à sa peau, elle pouvait sentir à quel point ses cheveux étaient cassants et hirsutes quand elle passa ses doigts dedans pour les peigner, elle pouvait sentir le goût des médicaments sur sa langue et le manque de fraîcheur de son haleine. Tout cela était un peu trop réel à son goût et elle espérait qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

« Emma, votre femme est ici pour vous voir, » déclara le Docteur Palmer en réentrant dans la chambre.

« Ma _femme_ ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait quelque chose contre le fait de sortir avec des femmes, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas fait référence à quelqu'un comme son petit-ami ou sa petite-amie depuis longtemps – pas depuis que Neal lui avait brisé le cœur avant de l'abandonner. Mais une épouse ? Le mariage était une chose qu'Emma s'était juré de ne jamais laissé lui arriver. L'idée d'être attaché à quelqu'un signifiait que vous ne pouviez plus fuir.

Le médecin fit signe à quelqu'un avant de lui sourire. « Oui, votre femme. Elle a fini par devenir une bonne amie du personnel à force de venir vous rendre visite tous les jours. Heureusement, elle est venue vous rendre visite tôt aujourd'hui, elle aurait manqué une chance de vous voir réveillée sinon. Elle a attendu longtemps pour ce moment. »

La blonde remua nerveusement alors qu'elle écoutait le rythme saccadé des talons s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier apparaisse sur le pas de la porte et la salue.

« Emma, » soupira la brune alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larme. « Es-tu vraiment là avec nous ? »

« Regina ? » Demanda Emma en état de choc.

« Oui, ma chérie, c'est moi, » répondit Regina avant de franchir le pas de la porte et de prendre la blonde dans ses bras pour l'attirer fermement contre elle. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. Toutes ces années... »

Emma resta crispée un moment face à ce contact intime avant de retourner le câlin d'un bras quand l'autre femme commença à sangloter sur son épaule. Toute cette situation lui parût soudainement trop écrasante à gérer et elle se sentit épuisé.

« Je suis fatiguée, Regina, » marmonna Emma contre la clavicule de la brune.

L'autre femme se recula et prit amoureusement le visage de la blonde en coupe. « C'est tellement bon de te revoir. S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse plus jamais. »

« Okay, mais j'ai besoin de dormir maintenant, » répondit lentement Emma alors que ses paupières se fermaient de leur propre gré.

« Emma ? Emma ! »

Les yeux de la Sheriff s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'elle essayait de se lever, ce qui lui valut de tomber sans ménagement à côté du canapé.

« Bonté divine Emma, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Mary Margaret avec inquiétude alors qu'elle faisait rapidement le tour du canapé pour s'assurer que sa fille allait bien.

« Ouais, ouais je vais bien. J'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre et ça m'a fait un peu flipper, » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu m'as fait peur quand tu m'as réveillé. »

« Je suis désolée, mais tu avais l'air bouleversé. En plus, tu murmurais le prénom de Regina donc je me suis dit que tu devais faire un cauchemar, » répondit Mary Margaret.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « J'ai dit son nom ? Est-ce que j'ai dit autre chose ? »

La brune secoua la tête. « Non, juste Regina et quelques charabia sans queue ni tête. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va. Henry dort encore ? »

Snow haussa un sourcil. « Non, David l'a emmené à l'école il y a au moins une heure. »

« Il y a une heure ?! Mince ! J'avais pas prévu de dormir ici, » grommela-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave Emma, on s'en est occupé. David et Henry semble s'être rapprochés pendant notre absence et pour être honnête, je viens juste de me réveiller. Je suppose que le manque de sommeil que l'on a accumulé dans la Forêt Enchantée nous a finalement rattrapées. Tu veux un petit-déjeuner ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose. »

« Non, je vais juste prendre une douche et aller au poste. J'aimerai me remettre dans le rythme, reprendre une routine normal si on peut appeler ça comme ça, » répondit Emma avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Mary Margaret la regarda disparaitre avec un soupir inquiet puis elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

.

Emma passa la majorité de la journée assise à son bureau, les pieds croisés sur celui-ci pendant qu'elle regardait distraitement dans le vide. Le rêve lui revenait inlassablement en tête et elle ne pouvait oublier combien il avait semblé réel. Même Regina lui avait semblé incroyablement réelle, de l'odeur de son parfum à la douceur de ses cheveux qui lui avait caressé le visage.

David était passé pour lui rendre son badge de Sheriff et voir comment elle allait. Ils avaient rapidement discuté et s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait maintenant adjoint et continuerait de travailler ici. Il lui avait proposé d'aller chercher Henry à l'école, ce qu'elle avait accepté, et il lui demanda d'essayer d'être à la maison pour dîner avant de quitter le poste.

C'était étrange de savoir que des gens se souciaient d'elle, et encore plus de découvrir qu'elle avait des parents. L'idée lui était étrangère et, même si elle se souciait de Mary Margaret et David, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rebeller contre leur besoin de se rapprocher d'elle – surtout qu'ils avaient presque le même âge. Elle savait que ça allait prendre du temps, mais elle devait aussi gérer le fait d'être elle aussi une mère, ce qui l'effrayait encore plus. Elle se sentait encore coupable d'avoir éloigné Henry de sa vraie mère, celle qui l'avait élevé depuis l'enfance, mais elle devait le garder en sécurité et, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la maire.

Du moins pas encore.

Emma fixa l'horloge sur le mur et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu toute une journée à ne rien faire. Elle soupira en se levant et rentra à l'appartement où elle enleva rapidement son manteau et ses bottes avant de s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger.

Henry parla avec animation de son cheval pendant qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble comme une famille avant qu'il monte avec son grand-père faire ses devoirs. Sans dire un mot, Emma attrapa un torchon et commença à essuyer la vaisselle alors que sa mère la lavait.

« Tu as été bien calme pendant le dîner, plus que d'habitude. Tout va bien ? » Demanda Mary Margaret alors qu'elle tendait une assiette à Emma.

« C'était difficile de placer un mot avec ce moulin à parole de gamin, » blagua la Sauveuse alors qu'elle rangeait l'assiette qu'elle venait d'essuyer avant de bailler bruyamment. « Je sais que je me suis reposée aujourd'hui mais je suis toujours aussi épuisée. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûre que dormir sur le canapé n'a pas aidé. Il faut que nous trouvions un endroit plus grand où vivre. »

Emma hocha la tête en réponse mais elle avait toujours des doutes concernant leur arrangement de vie commune. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle resterait dans l'appartement pendant que ses parents en chercheraient un nouveau mais elle n'était pas prête à laisser échapper cette information et à décevoir ses parents nouvellement trouvés.

Une fois que la vaisselle fut finit et que tout fut nettoyé, la Sheriff s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la télévision. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'avait fermé les yeux qu'une seule seconde mais elle sut presque immédiatement qu'elle n'était plus dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était de retour dans cette chambre d'hôpital, allongé seule sur le lit pendant que des voix se disputaient derrière la porte. Elle reconnut l'une d'entre elles presque immédiatement et un soupçon de soulagement la traversa.

« Regina, » appela-t-elle avant de racler sa gorge sèche et d'hausser la voix. « Regina ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son épouse, soulagée, se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Oh ma chérie, dieu merci tu es à nouveau réveillée, » déclara la brune alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'Emma et qu'elle tirait son corps frêle contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Ses yeux bleu-vert plongèrent dans ceux marron. « Tu te souviens de quelques choses ? »

Emma secoua la tête.

Le Docteur Palmer s'approcha du côté inoccupé du lit avant de s'asseoir. « Emma, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de votre autre vie ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Regina prit son visage en coupe et sourit. « Commençons avec quelque chose de simple. Est-ce que tu me connais comme ta femme ou comme l'Evil Queen et la maire de Storybrooke ? »

Emma inspira brusquement avant de se dégager de l'emprise de la brune. « Est-ce que c'est une sorte de jeu d'esprit tordu ? Un sort que tu m'as lancé ? »

La blonde regarda l'expression de Regina vaciller légèrement et elle se sentit mal d'être aussi froide envers elle, mais si c'était un nouveau jeu que Regina ou Gold jouait avec elle juste pour l'emmerder, elle n'allait pas laisser quelque chose d'aussi simple que les larmes de sa supposée femme l'avoir.

« Emma, vous avez été amenée ici par votre femme il y a cinq ans. Vous souffriez d'une forme indifférencié de schizophrénie dû à deux évènements traumatisants qui sont arrivés dans un très cours intervalle de temps dans votre vie. Pour se protéger, votre corps s'est mis en pause et en faisant cela, votre esprit a créé un tout nouveau monde, » expliqua le Docteur Palmer. « Vous êtes restée dans un état catatonique pendant des années mais aujourd'hui est le premier jour où non seulement vous parlez mais où vous êtes également consciente de votre environnement. C'est un grand pas pour vous, Emma, mais vous avez toujours une longue route à faire pour guérir. »

La blonde écouta attentivement le médecin alors qu'elle tentait d'ignorer la femme qui luttait contre les larmes à ses côtés. Incapable de se retenir, elle se tourna vers Regina et ravala l'amertume qu'elle ressentait pour l'autre femme, qui semblait si vulnérable, contrairement à la brune qu'elle connaissait. Il était étrange de voir le clone de la maire la regarder avec tant d'admiration, mais en même temps, cela lui semblait normal d'une certaine façon. Sachant que c'était juste un rêve, elle décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'à obtenir quelques réponses. Avec assurance, elle tendit la main et prit celle de Regina dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle était désolée pour ces accusations blessantes avant de retourner son attention vers le médecin.

« J'ai besoin de réponse pour pouvoir faire la lumière sur tout cette histoire, » commença Emma. « En gros, ce que vous essayez de me dire c'est que le monde dans lequel je vis ou dans lequel je crois vivre est faux, fabriqué de toutes pièces par mon imagination ? »

« Oui, mais c'est plus que juste votre imagination. Tout votre être et votre esprit y croit au point que cela vous semble tout aussi réel que ce lieu l'est maintenant – peut-être même plus. »

« Mais comment est-ce que je sais que cette réalité n'est pas celle que j'ai inventé et que la réalité dans laquelle je pense vivre est en fait la vraie ? »

Le Docteur Palmer fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre et d'hocher la tête. « Vous ne pouvez pas. C'est à vous de faire la lumière sur ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

« Comment est-ce que je saurai ? Et si je choisis mal ? »

« Vous saurez, Emma. Vous devez croire en vous pour savoir ce qui a été inventé et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

La blonde soupira avant de reporter son regard sur le visage souriant de la brune. « Tu vas peut-être trouver que c'est une question bizarre mais je dois savoir. Où est Henry ? Est-ce qu'au moins il existe ? »

Emma regarda les yeux de l'autre femme s'écarquiller d'horreur avant que les larmes ne commencent à dévaler son visage. Elle serra la main de la blonde alors qu'elle essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots avant de se tourner vers le Docteur Palmer avec un regard suppliant.

« Emma, » commença le médecin pour attirer son attention. « Henry est l'une des raisons de votre situation, en fait, il est même l'un des éléments déclencheurs de votre condition. »

La blonde se retourna vers la brune et fronça les sourcils. « Où est Henry ? Regina, où est-il ?! »

Les yeux marron larmoyants se plongèrent dans ceux émeraude. « Il est mort avant d'avoir eu la chance de vivre. »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Emma alors qu'elle sautait hors du lit et plaquait son dos contre le mur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

Emma vit le médecin sortir de sa vision périphérique pour se diriger vers la porte mais ses yeux restèrent verrouillés sur Regina. La brune pleurait alors qu'elle tendait une main désespérée vers elle.

« Tu as fait une fausse couche, Emma. Tu as fait une fausse couche et notre petit garçon était trop jeune pour survivre. Tu n'étais enceinte que de six mois, » expliqua Regina entre deux sanglots.

« Non ! Non, Henry est vivant et il est beau et énergique, » répliqua la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'enfonçait davantage dans un coin de la pièce. « Ce n'est pas réel ! Henry est vivant et tout ça n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar ! »

Regina se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la blonde. « Emma, les contes de fées ne sont pas réels, ce ne sont que des histoires. Je réalise que tu as probablement crée Storybrooke dans le but de donner une chance à notre fils de vivre la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir mais il est temps de revenir à la maison, vers moi, maintenant. Ceci est la réalité, pas là-bas. S'il-te-plaît ma chérie, nous pourrons toujours essayer d'avoir à nouveau des enfants un jour. »

Emma s'éloigna de l'autre femme alors qu'elle s'enfonçait davantage contre le mur. « Non ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Tu es l'Evil Queen et tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu m'as ensorcelée et tu me fais croire que je suis folle pour pouvoir me prendre mon fils ! »

Regina fit un pas en arrière alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer avant que le Docteur Palmer et deux infirmiers se précipitent dans la chambre et encerclent Emma. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur la seringue que tenait le Docteur Palmer et elle commença à paniquer.

« Eloignez-vous de moi ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ! »

« Emma, il faut que vous vous calmiez. C'est juste un sédatif, » expliqua le Docteur Palmer alors que les deux infirmiers l'attrapait et la maintenait en place.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! » Cria Emma avant qu'elle ne sente la piqure de l'aiguille dans le haut de son bras.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que le médicament entrait dans son système sanguin et tout devint noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule.

« Vous n'êtes pas réel ! Eloignez-vous de moi ! » Cria la Sauveuse avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau sur le canapé et qu'un David surpris était agenouillé à côté d'elle.

« Hey, ce n'est que moi, » la rassura David. « J'ai entendu tes petits cris et j'ai essayé de te réveiller. »

La Sheriff prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir, relevant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Ça semblait si réel. »

« Tu veux en parler ? » Proposa David.

« Merci, mais je ne préfère pas. »

Il bailla avant de lui caresser gentiment le genou et de se lever. « Je réalise que notre situation est un peu étrange, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi ou de parler. »

« Je sais, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, » répondit Emma alors qu'elle regardait son père accepter sa réponse avant de retourner au lit sans un bruit.

Elle resta blottie sur le canapé et laissa se qui venait d'arriver se rejouer encore et encore dans son esprit. C'était tellement surréaliste mais ce qui l'avait le plus touché était le moment où Regina avait parlé de sa fausse couche, des images de ce qui c'était passé avaient traversé son esprit. Comme un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve, elle avait vu le sang saturant son pantalon, sentit la douleur atroce dans son abdomen et vu Regina pleurer hystériquement à ses côtés alors qu'elles tenaient le petit corps sans vie de leur fils pour lui faire leurs derniers adieux.

Emma essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage avant que le froid de l'appartement ne la pousse à se frotter les bras. Elle sursauta quand sa main frotta contre un endroit particulièrement sensible et ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de comment elle avait pu se blesser. Se dirigeant silencieusement vers la salle de bain et cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'adapte à la lumière crue de la pièce. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle grimaça en remarquant les cernes noirs sous ses yeux avant de se tourner pour inspecter son bras. Elle remarqua une petite marque de piqure ainsi qu'un léger bleu autour et son visage se teinta d'incrédulité quand elle réalisa que la blessure se trouvait exactement au même endroit que celui où le Docteur Palmer avait planté la pointe de son aiguille dans le supposé monde imaginaire.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)

N'oublie pas de follow cette histoire pour ne manquer aucuns chapitres et à **jeudi prochain** pour la suite !


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour, merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle traduction, pour toutes vos reviews, mise en follow et en favoris et tous vos MP ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plaît donc je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 sans attendre.

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Emma soutenait sa tête d'une main pendant que l'index de son autre main tournait dans la crème fouettée de son chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Henry, assis en face d'elle sur l'une des baquettes du Granny's, mangeait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement pour une fois. Il s'était rendu compte que sa mère était épuisée depuis son retour et il pensait qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre dans le bain.

« J'y vais. Je te vois après l'école ? » Demanda Henry alors qu'il attendait une réponse de la part de la femme assise en face de lui.

« Emma, tu m'écoutes ? »

La Sheriff sortie brusquement de ses pensées et sourit à son fils. « Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? »

« J'ai onze ans, je peux aller tout seul à l'arrêt de bus. »

« D'accord, sois prudent. »

Henry roula des yeux avant de faire glisser son sac sur ses épaules et de partir. Les pensées d'Emma étaient retournées vers le rêve du jour quand elle entendit le son bien trop familier des talons hors de prix sur le sol carrelé se diriger vers elle. Levant les yeux, la pièce changea et elle se retrouva soudainement dans la chambre d'hôpital, face au visage dévasté de l'autre Regina. Elle secoua la tête et cligna furieusement des yeux, mais à chaque fois qu'elle les rouvrait, elle se trouvait encore dans cette chambre d'hôpital, assise sur son lit et faisant face à sa femme.

« Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, » répéta comme un mantra Emma en marmonnant alors que ses yeux était fermement fermés et qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« Miss Swan, vous sentez-vous bien ? »

Emma se risqua à ouvrir un œil et fut grandement soulagé de se savoir de retour dans la salle de restaurant, face à la maire qui la regardait avec un soupçon de d'inquiétude.

« Merci, » souffla la Sauveuse tout en relâchant la table qu'elle avait apparemment attrapée pendant qu'elle essayait de revenir.

« Pour quoi ? »

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait remercié Regina à voix haute et rougit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules. « Longue histoire... Oubliez. »

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossière, Sheriff Swan, mais vous avez une mine affreuse, » observa la brune.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle n'acquiesce. « Je sais mais merci pour le rappel. Etes-vous ici pour une raison particulière ? »

Emma observa l'autre femme bouger nerveusement avant que leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Je me demandais si cela vous dérangerait que je passe chercher Henry à l'école aujourd'hui. J'aimerai l'emmener acheter un nouveau manteau et dîner avec lui après. »

L'instinct de la Sheriff la poussait à se rebeller contre la brune mais elle avait vu les changements qui se produisaient sous ses yeux et elle savait que Regina méritait de passer du temps avec son fils. Après tout, qui était-elle pour lui refuser le droit de voir son fils qu'elle avait elle-même abandonné ?

« Oui, c'est d'accord, » répondit Emma.

Le sourire lumineux qui étira les traits de l'ancienne Méchante Reine sembla aveugler momentanément Emma. La Sauveuse ne put s'empêcher de penser à combien la brune avait l'air belle quand elle souriait et qu'elle devrait le faire plus souvent.

« Vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi pour vous joindre à nous pour le dîner. Je vais faire des bucaini, » proposa la brune.

Emma sourit. « Merci, mais je pense que je vais essayer de me reposer un peu. Je ne dors pas bien depuis que nous sommes revenus. »

« Je peux voir ça, » souligna Regina. « Je vous déposerai Henry dans la soirée si ça vous va ? »

« C'est bon. Ramenez-le quand vous voulez. »

« Merci, Miss Swan, » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Pas de problème, c'est votre fils après tout. »

La brune lui sourit sincèrement avant de partir. Tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat maintenant tiède, Emma laissa un peu d'argent sur la table et quitta le restaurant. Décidant de marcher plutôt que de prendre sa voiture, elle se dirigea vers le poste. Après avoir traversée la rue, elle entra dans le bâtiment et ouvrit la porte mais un éclair de lumière l'aveugla et elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte le temps de retrouver la vue. Quand sa vision redevint claire, elle découvrit avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital avec Regina assise à côté d'elle et le Docteur Palmer qui tenait une petite lampe dans sa main.

« Emma, il faut que vous restiez avec nous, » ordonna doucement le Docteur Palmer alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le pied du lit.

Une douce caresse vint effleurer sa joue et elle offrit un demi-sourire à la femme qu'elle avait appris à connaitre comme sa femme. « Tu as un beau sourire, » la complimenta Emma qui se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour dire à la Regina de ce monde se qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire à la Regina de Storybrooke.

« Et tu es sous médicament, » répliqua la brune avec une pointe d'humour qui n'atteignit pas totalement son regard inquiet.

La jeune femme trouva cela étrange de pouvoir ressentir les effets des médicaments dans son sang et elle lutta, essayant de se concentrer suffisamment pour retourner à Storybrooke.

« Emma, je suis désolée de te l'avoir dit pour Henry. J'aurai dû savoir que tu ne l'aurais pas bien prit, » s'excusa la brune.

« C'est bon, tu étais juste honnête avec moi, » répondit paresseusement Emma alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux se fermer. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé la Méchante Reine. »

La tête de la Sauveuse tomba vers l'avant alors que ses yeux se fermaient brièvement puis quelque chose de dur lui rentra dedans, la faisant lever les yeux et réaliser qu'elle venait juste de rentrer dans la carrure musclée de son père ce qui les avait envoyé tous les deux au sol.

« Aïe ! Bordel, David, » claqua sèchement Emma alors qu'elle se frottait le front.

Charming s'assit et frotta l'endroit où la tête d'Emma l'avait percuté. « J'étais sur le point de te dire la même chose, gamine. Je ne t'avais même pas vu. Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Emma regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle avait littéralement déconnecté alors qu'elle était toujours debout. Cette réalité alternative commençait à interférer avec la vraie pendant les heures où elle était réveillée et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle aida son père à en faire de même et épousseta ses habits d'une main.

« Je, euh, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais juste retourner à l'appartement et essayer de dormir. Regina passera récupérer Henry à l'école et elle va passer du temps avec lui avant de venir le déposer dans la soirée. Tu pourras prévenir Mary Margaret pour qu'elle ne nous fasse pas une crise de panique ? »

« Bien sûr Emma, je le ferai. Ecoute, es-tu sûre pour Regina... »

« Oui, je suis sûre David, » l'interrompit-elle sèchement. « Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Henry et c'est son fils, peu importe à quel point cette situation est compliqué. Promets-moi que Mary et toi ne causerez aucun problème à son sujet ? »

« Okay, » promit-il. « Ta mère et moi avions prévu de sortir ce soir de toute façon donc tu auras l'appartement pour toi toute seule. Essaye de récupérer une partie du sommeil dont tu as tant besoin avant que le petit ne rentre. »

« Merci, j'apprécie, » répondit Emma avec un sourire forcé. Au fond d'elle, elle était un peu inquiète de se retrouver seule sans personne pour la réveiller mais elle refusait de l'avouer. « Je vous verrez plus tard. »

Emma enleva ses bottes d'un coup de pied à la minute où elle entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea comme un zombie vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle avait prévue de monter dans sa chambre puisqu'Henry n'était pas là mais elle était trop loin. Elle pensa également qu'elle n'entendrait pas Henry rentrer de là-haut.

La Sheriff s'était à peine recroquevillée sous les couvertures et venait juste de les rouvrir quand elle sentit la douce caresse des mains de sa femme sur son visage. C'était assez étrange de voir combien il lui était facile de voir Regina comme sa femme dans cette réalité alternative alors qu'elle détestait encore un peu la vraie Regina de Storybrooke. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait toujours eu un petit béguin pour la belle reine, cependant il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se concrétise un jour à Storybrooke, mais dans ce monde imaginaire, elles étaient mariées ce qui lui laissait un large champ d'action pour agir comme bon lui semblait vis-à-vis de son attirance pour la brune.

Plongeant dans les yeux chocolat, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'attirer la paume de la main de Regina contre ses lèvres et d'y presser un petit baiser avant de s'asseoir.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda la brune.

« Pas si shooté, » répondit Emma avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient seules. « Où est le médecin ? »

« Il est sorti une minute pour parler avec August avant qu'il ne vienne te voir. »

« August est ici ? » Demanda la blonde, confuse.

« Bien sûr, ton frère vient te rendre visite presque aussi souvent que moi, » expliqua Regina.

« Mon frère ?! Comme dans un ami proche, le genre de frère toujours là pour moi ou comme un vrai frère avec les liens du sang ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre le raisonnement derrière la question. « C'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu pensais qu'il était venu avec toi par une armoire magique et qu'il était Pinocchio. »

« Merci de me faire passer pour une folle, » plaisanta Emma avant de se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait et de rire. « C'était la déclaration la plus stupide de l'année. »

La brune lui offrit un petit sourire. « Je suis désolée, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec tous les contes de fées que ton esprit a créé. En fait, c'est assez fascinant quand on y pense, même si tu as fait de moi la méchante. »

Emma rougit furieusement avant de baisser la tête pour cacher son visage. « Je suis désolée Regina, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, » répondit-elle avant de placer un doigt sous le menton d'Emma pour lui relever la tête. « Je m'y suis faite. J'ai réalisé au cours de ces années que tu n'avais vraiment aucun contrôle sur le rôle que nous jouions dans ton autre monde. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le Docteur Palmer entra accompagné de personne d'autre qu'August. Le visage de l'homme se fendit d'un grand sourire en la voyant réveillée avant qu'il se précipite à ses côtés et qu'il l'attire dans ses bras puissants.

« Oh petite sœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir ! » Déclara August alors qu'il la serrait fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Peut pas... Respirer, » haleta Emma avant qu'il se recule et lui offre un sourire penaud.

« Désolée, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais fragile. »

« Fragile, » renifla Emma. « Je ne suis pas fragile. »

August et Regina échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'il ne lui tape amicalement l'épaule.

« Ah, revoilà la Emma que je connais. »

« Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les trois, » annonça le Docteur Palmer. « Vous connaissez le protocole et savez où me trouver en cas de besoin. Profitez bien de votre visite. »

Ils regardèrent tous les trois le médecin sortir avant que deux paires d'yeux ne se fixent sur Emma. La blonde sentit ses joues rosir devant l'attention qui lui était soudain donné et elle remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Regina remarqua le changement dans son comportement et elle entrelaça immédiatement ses doigts à ceux d'Emma avant de les serrer de façon rassurante.

« Je suis désolée, mon cœur, mais tu n'as pas idée de combien August et moi sommes heureux en ce moment, » sourit Regina.

Emma accepta les excuses de la brune et laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'investir dans cette réalité alternative mais elle ne pouvait pas réfréner la curiosité qu'elle ressentait envers les détails de sa vie dans cette réalité. Apprendre pour Henry et revivre sa fausse couche avez été difficile mais elle se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire que ça.

Le moment viendrait où elle réaliserait à quel point elle avait tort.

« Je sais que j'ai mal réagit au sujet d'Hen... de ma fausse couche mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur ma vie ? » Demanda Emma.

« Bien sûr, Em', » répondit August en ignorant le regard d'avertissement de Regina. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ? »

« On est vraiment frère et sœur ? »

« Yep. Les mêmes parents aimants, » répondit August avec un sourire.

« Parle-moi d'eux, » demanda-t-elle et elle ne manqua pas la conversation silencieuse entre son frère et sa femme. « Ils sont en vie ? »

August secoua la tête. « Non, ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture quand nous étions enfants. »

Des souvenirs inondèrent l'esprit d'Emma et elle vit un policier à genoux devant en elle, lui parlant pendant que son frère pleurait en arrière-plan.

« J'étais jeune... Cinq ans ? » Essaya-t-elle de deviner.

« Presque, six et je venais juste d'en avoir douze. »

« Est-ce que tu as une photo ? J'ai besoin de voir leur visage, » demanda anxieusement la blonde. « Je ne me souviens pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. »

Regina embrassa sa main alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard inquiet. « Emma, tu es sûre ? »

« Je te promets que je ne vais pas paniquer... enfin, je vais essayer, » répondit-elle. « J'essaye juste de donner du sens à tout ça. »

August regarda Regina pour avoir sa permission et elle la lui donna d'un léger hochement de tête. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche arrière, il récupéra son portefeuille et en sortit une vieille photo abimée. Il la regarda amoureusement pendant un instant avant de la tendre à sa petite sœur.

Emma baissa les yeux vers les deux visages souriants et hoqueta de choque avant de doucement tracer leur profil du bout de son doigt. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur qui ils étaient à Storybrooke. « C'est David et Mary Margaret. »

« Oui, c'étaient leur nom, » précisa August. « J'ai toujours aimé cette photo d'eux. Je l'ai prise lors de l'un de nos voyages à Disneyland. Papa m'avait laissez la responsabilité de l'appareil photo cette année-là et c'était comme si on m'avait donné les clés de mon propre château. »

« Ils ont l'air si heureux, » murmura Emma. « Quel âge on avait pendant ces vacances ? »

« J'avais dix ans et toi quatre. »

La blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle continuait de fixer la photo. « Ils sont morts ensemble, ça leur ressemble. »

Elle lui rendit la photo avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Regina. La brune caressa ses cheveux alors qu'elle la berçait doucement pendant qu'August leur laissait profiter de leur moment d'intimité. Après quelques minutes, Emma se recula et essuya les larmes qui striaient sont visages.

« Je suis désolée, c'est dur de faire face à tout ça. Tout me semble si frais et nouveau, » essaya d'expliquer Emma. « C'est comme si je voyais ses souvenirs pour la première fois. »

« Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je pleure encore en repensant à eux, » confessa August. « Alors, maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce point, que voudrais-tu savoir d'autre ? »

« Que diriez-vous de quelque chose de plus joyeux ? » Proposa Emma avant de se tourner vers Regina. « Comme la façon dont toi et moi sommes devenu un couple ? »

Emma regarda avec fascination la brune rougir furieusement. Et le rire d'August ne fit qu'augmenter la chaleur des joues de Regina si bien qu'Emma voulait vraiment connaître cette histoire maintenant.

« Allez, Gina... Dis-moi, » supplia Emma.

Un sourire éclatant traversa le visage de l'autre femme. « Tu m'as appelé Gina. Je ne t'ai pas entendu m'appeler comme ça depuis si longtemps. »

Emma réalisa qu'elle venait effectivement de l'appeler Gina et la confusion se lisait sur ses traits. Elle n'aurait jamais appelé la Regina de Storybrooke par ce surnom alors pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si juste et pourquoi cela lui avait-il échappé comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle à dire à la brune ?

« Tu es en train de te souvenir, Emma ! C'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama Regina avant de se pencher en avant et de capturer les lèvres de l'autre femme avec les siennes.

La panique s'empara brièvement d'elle quand elle sentit les douces lèvres toucher les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde dans le baiser et le rende avec ferveur. L'adrénaline pure mélangée à la passion et le désir coururent à travers son corps et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quand elles se séparèrent finalement, Emma remarqua la façon dont les yeux marron de sa femme s'étaient assombris et elle était sûre que ses propres yeux avaient tourné au vert foncé.

« Et merde, j'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez mielleuses ! » Balança August, ruinant l'instant.

Emma lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et il tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd. Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et la blonde réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Un bâillement lui échappa d'un coup et Regina lui tapota gentiment la cuisse avant de se lever.

« Tu devrais faire une sieste. Ça a été une journée riche en émotion pour toi. August et moi devons parler au médecin avant d'aller chercher un truc à manger. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

« Un hamburger et des frites, ça serait cool, » répondit Emma avec un sourire.

« Je peux faire ça, » répliqua la brune avant de se pencher et de placer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma. « A tout de suite. »

Emma s'enroula sous les couvertures alors qu'elle regardait August et Regina quitter la pièce. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment épuisée même si on pouvait penser que cinq ans d'état catatonique seraient un repos plus que suffisant.

 _Et si ce monde était le vrai et que j'avais vécu dans un mensonge ?_ Pensa Emma. Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça.

 _Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es internée. Et si tu ne sortais jamais ? Et si tu sortais mais qu'à cause de la perte d'Henry tu retombais dans tes mauvaises habitudes._

Emma s'assit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que dormir n'était plus une option. Elle plaça sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle pensait à la possibilité qu'elle était peut-être réellement folle et que Storybrooke n'était peut-être rien d'autre qu'un monde inventé par son esprit dérangé.

« Ce sont des contes de fées, » marmonna-t-elle à voix haute. « Pourquoi devrais-je croire qu'ils existent réellement ? »

L'anxiété fit lentement son chemin dans son esprit et elle commença réellement à remettre en question sa réalité. La Méchante Reine, les dragons et les contes de fées n'étaient pas réels, un sujet sur lequel elle s'était disputée pendant des mois avec son fils avant qu'elle n'admette finalement qu'ils pouvaient exister.

« L'imagination peut donner à n'importe quoi l'air réel, même à la magie, » cracha Emma, soudainement en colère contre elle-même d'avoir pu penser que les contes de fées étaient réels.

Elle sentit l'épuisement refaire surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le combattre. Elle se recroquevilla sous les couvertures et une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil.

 _Storybrooke n'était qu'un mensonge._

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)

N'oublie pas de follow cette histoire pour ne manquer aucuns chapitres et à **jeudi prochain** pour la suite !


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est jeudi, c'est chapitre. Je suis contente que cette nouvelle traduction et vous remercie tous pour vos messages, mises en alertes et en favoris – vous êtes super ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée crée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Regina et Henry venaient de passer une merveilleuse soirée tous les deux, si bien qu'elle en avait presque oublié qu'il ne vivait plus avec elle à présent. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'elle le reconduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de Mary Margaret quand il eut ramassé ses affaires. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentie soulagée quand elle ne vit pas la voiture de Snow devant le bâtiment, ce qui voulait dire – et elle l'espérait – qu'Emma était seule dans l'appartement.

Henry utilisa ses clés pour ouvrir la porte et remarqua immédiatement l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongé l'endroit. Il alluma rapidement quelques lampes avant de faire signe à sa mère d'entrer. Elle se figea un instant, considérant brièvement la possibilité de faire demi-tour et partir mais le regard plein d'espoir de son fils lui fit passer le pas de la porte avant qu'Henry ne la referme derrière elle.

« Emma ? Tu es là ? » Appela Henry mais il fut surprit de ne recevoir aucune réponse. « Je vais voir en haut, » annonça-t-il à sa mère avant de gravir les marches et de disparaitre, laissant Regina seule dans l'appartement de sa pire ennemie.

Un son sur sa gauche attira son attention et elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle savait être la chambre de Mary Margaret. Elle grogna intérieurement et pria pour que ce ne soit pas les Charming alors qu'elle poussait la porte et regardait à l'intérieur.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'Emma cependant ses traits se durcirent légèrement sous le coup de la colère. La Sheriff devait avoir suffisamment dormi à présent et elle devait se réveiller pour prendre soin de leur fils.

« Henry, elle est ici ! » Appela Regina, espérant que le volume de sa voix réveillerait la blonde en sursaut, mais à son grand désarroi, elle ne bougea même pas d'un pouce.

Elle entendit le pas trainant d'Henry alors qu'il descendait les escaliers puis lorsqu'il vint se placer à ses côtés. La brune regarda son fils et lui sourit alors qu'une lueur d'espièglerie brillait dans ses yeux bruns.

« Pourquoi ne réveillerais-tu pas Miss Swan comme tu m'as réveillé tous les matins de Noël de ces cinq dernières années ? » Lui proposa Regina.

Un énorme sourire étira ses traits avant qu'il ne monte sur le lit. Faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur sa mère blonde, il commença à sauter sur le lit.

« Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » Chanta encore et encore Henry.

La brune ne put retenir le rire qui lui échappa devant les pitreries de son fils cependant elle fronça rapidement les sourcils quand Emma resta endormi. Elle devrait être réveillée à présent, personne ne pouvait dormir aussi profondément. Alors que son inquiétude pour la Sauveuse grandissait et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi, elle attrapa gentiment Henry par le bras pour le faire descendre du lit.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Henry quand sa mère se plaça aux côtés d'Emma. « Elle va bien ? »

Regina ignora la question de son fils et évalua rapidement dans quel état se trouvait l'autre femme. Ne voyant aucun signe d'une quelconque maladie ou de danger, elle tapota la joue d'Emma avec sa main.

« Emma, réveillez-vous, » ordonna Regina. « Ce n'est plus le moment de jouer, Miss Swan. Debout ! »

Les yeux bleu-vert s'ouvrirent brusquement et la brune remarqua la façon dont ils s'adoucirent quand ils se posèrent sur son visage.

« Regina, » murmura doucement Emma en s'étirant et en baillant.

« Emma ! Dieu merci tu vas bien. Je commençais à croire que tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sors de sommeil, » expliqua Henry en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du lit.

Regina prit un air renfrogné suite à la déclaration de son fils avant d'être surprise lorsque deux bras fins l'entourèrent soudainement.

« Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que vous... » Commença Regina avant de s'arrêter quand elle vit la peur dans les yeux de la Sauveuse alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Henry. « Miss Swan ? »

« Il n'est pas réel, il ne peut pas l'être. Ça n'a aucun sens que les contes de fées soient réels, donc ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment là, » murmura la blonde alors qu'elle se rapprochait davantage du corps de Regina.

Choqué et avec inquiet, Henry regarda Emma se blottir davantage contre sa mère brune. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle peur dans les yeux de la Sauveuse et cela l'effrayait.

« Emma, quel est le problème ? » Demanda l'adolescent avec inquiétude.

« Henry, monte dans ta chambre, » demanda doucement Regina. « Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît. »

L'adolescent se figea un instant, ne sachant pas si il devait les laisser seules toutes les deux mais le comportement d'Emma était inquiétant et elle semblait avoir besoin de Regina, il allait donc devoir faire confiance à la Méchante Reine pour résoudre ce problème sans lui.

« Aide-là, » implora Henry avant de sortir de la chambre.

Avoir Emma dans ses bras était étrangement réconfortant, plus que cela ne devrait l'être, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur cette sensation alors qu'Emma était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de l'autre femme, Regina força la Sheriff à la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle secouait avec vigueur la blonde frissonnante.

Emma chercha les yeux chocolats qui la fixaient, mais ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de sa femme. Ces yeux-là contenaient une pointe de froideur et de désespoir qui aidèrent la Sauveuse à réaliser qu'elle était de retour à Storybrooke. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle s'en était prise à Henry pendant qu'elle cherchait du réconfort dans les bras de la Méchante Reine.

 _C'est_ _tout simplement génial_ _._ Pensa Emma tout en gémissant d'embarras.

« Alors ? » Insista Regina quand elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, » confessa la Sauveuse. « Mais ça devient de plus en plus dur. »

La brune soupira de frustration avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit pour faire face à Emma. « Autant votre vocabulaire Néandertalien à tendance à m'amuser, autant maintenant j'ai besoin d'avoir plus d'information pour comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Essayez de faire des phrases complètes pour une fois, Miss Swan. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être comme Jefferson en ce moment ou du moins comme je pense qu'il doit, ou devait, se sentir avant la fin de la malédiction, » balbutia Emma alors que la femme en face d'elle poussait un soupir exaspérée. « Désolée, je sais que ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ce qui semble logique puisque l'on me dit que je suis folle. Pour faire simple, juste après être revenue de la Forêt Enchantée, j'ai commencé à faire ces rêves, mais ce ne sont pas des rêves. Ils sont réels et par réels je veux qu'ils sont aussi réels que vous et moi le sommes en ce moment. »

« C'est un sacré casse-tête. Continuez, » la poussa Regina.

« J'en suis arrivée au point où je passe d'un monde à l'autre n'importe quand et je commence à me demander quel monde est réel et lequel ne l'est pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait soudainement douter que tout ceci n'est pas réel ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil amusée. « Sérieusement, Regina ? Vous seriez la Méchante Reine d'un foutu dessin animé que les enfants aiment regarder. Et je suis supposée croire que mes parents ont le même âge que moi et qu'ils seraient les emblématiques Blanche Neige et Prince Charmant ? C'était déjà assez dur de croire à tout ça quand Henry essayait de me faire avaler ces conneries avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée. »

« Je suppose que pour quelqu'un ayant grandi dans ce monde, il est difficile d'accepter que nous soyons réels, » concéda Regina. « Mais cela n'explique pas pour autant votre réaction face à Henry ou à moi. »

Emma baissa la tête, ayant soudainement du mal à regarder la brune alors qu'elle lui disait la vérité. « Dans cette autre vie, j'ai fait une fausse couche alors que j'étais enceinte de six mois. Nous allions l'appeler Henry. Je l'ai très mal pris et c'est l'une des deux choses qui, je suppose, m'a poussé à bout et conduite à l'asile. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander ce qu'était l'autre chose et je ne suis pas de vouloir, » confessa-t-elle avant de murmurer. « J'ai vu des souvenirs de ma fausse couche et de quand je tenais son... Je ne m'étais encore jamais sentie aussi anéantie. »

Un reniflement lui fit lever les yeux et elle fut stupéfaite de voir les yeux de Regina se remplir de larmes. Sans y penser, la Sauveuse tendit la main et attrapa celle de l'autre femme, mais le geste ne fut pas aussi bien accueilli par la brune. Regina dégagea rapidement sa main de celle de la blonde avant de faire oublier son geste en essuyant ses yeux avec cette main.

« Vous avez dit que _nous_ allions le nommer Henry. Dois-je supposer que vous et moi somme un couple dans cette autre vie ? »

Emma hocha la tête. « Vous êtes ma femme et August est mon frère biologique. Mary Margaret et David sont toujours mes parents mais ils sont morts quand j'avais six ans. »

La maire fut submergée par toutes ses nouvelles informations et plus particulièrement par la partie où elle était la femme d'Emma. Le besoin d'espace fut soudain trop grand et elle se leva rapidement du lit avant de se mettre à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous convaincre que cette vie est votre vraie vie parce que votre vie n'est pas ce que ce monde qualifierait de normal mais aidez-moi à comprendre comment Henry ne vous convainc pas que cette endroit est la réalité et l'autre juste un rêve ? »

« Vous venez juste de répondre à votre question, notre situation ici à Storybrooke n'a rien de normale. En plus, ça ne serait pas la première fois que j'aurai été internée, » avoua Emma et elle vit le choc se dessiner sur les traits de la brune.

« S'il vous plait, expliquez-vous Miss Swan, » demanda Regina.

« J'ai été trimbalé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil quand j'étais adolescente et puis les choses ont dégénéré. Quand j'avais seize ans, j'ai été placé avec ce couple et le père adoptif a commencé à me toucher de façon inappropriée. Les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer mais personne n'a voulu me croire parce que j'étais étiquetée comme fauteuse de troubles, alors j'ai commencé à me scarifier pour échapper à tout ça. Ma mère adoptive m'a surprise un soir et a pensé que j'essayais de me suicider. Il a fallu que je passe trois mois en pavillon psychiatrique à cause de ça, mais bon, au moins ça m'a sorti de cet enfer et éloigner de ce sale connard. »

Emma nota la façon dont les poings de Regina se serrèrent mais elle ne put pas relever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la brune. Au lieu de ça, elle baissa la tête et joua avec un fil qui dépassait de la couverture de Mary Margaret. Il y eut quelques minutes de malaise avant que la Sheriff ne sente le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés.

« Emma, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait parler de ça. Ça ne me regardait pas, » murmura Regina avant de tendre courageusement la main et de tapoter celle de la Sauveuse. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive mais peut-être que nous avons manqué quelque chose. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez avoir touché ou fait quelque chose avant que ces rêves ne commencent ? »

La Sheriff sorti du choc dans lequel son bref contact avec Regina l'avait plongé avant de pencher la tête et de réfléchir à la question de l'autre femme. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement quand elle se souvint de quelque chose et elle leva fièrement son doigt blessé vers la brune.

« Je me suis piquée le doigt sur la poupée de la _Poupée de la terreur_ dans la boutique de Gold, » expliqua Emma avec un sourire.

Regina prit la main de la blonde dans les siennes et inspecta le petit point de sang qui était apparu sur son doigt. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une Poupée de la terreur mais peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer en détail à quoi ça ressemble. »

« C'est une poupée horriblement moche et effrayante, avec des cheveux noirs et blancs, des yeux fous, des grandes dents pointues et une sorte de lance d'homme des cavernes sur laquelle je me suis piquée le doigt, » expliqua Emma alors qu'elle observait les yeux de Regina s'écarquiller de peur. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Regina ? »

La maire se racla la gorge avant de froncer les sourcils. « Elle n'a pas toujours été une poupée, c'est juste la forme dans laquelle Rumplestiltskin l'a piégé. »

« _Elle_ ? Cette chose est une femme ?! » Demanda Emma, choquée.

« Cruella pour être exacte, » clarifia Regina.

« Comme dans Cruella d'Enfer, celle qui essaie d'écorcher des bébés dalmatiens pour faire un manteau de fourrure ?! »

« Oh ce foutu monde et ces histoires abracadabrantesque sur nos destins, » râla sèchement Regina. « Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais j'en sais assez. Depuis son enfance, Cruella a été torturée et raillée par ses riches parents. Ils l'ont habillé avec des haillons et enfermé dans une cage avec des chiens errants. On dit que la peur qu'elle a ressenti en se retrouvant face à ces animaux vicieux à fait prématurément virer la moitié de ses cheveux au blanc. Et alors qu'elle était adolescente, ses parents sont morts dans un tragique accident, la laissant seule héritière de leur fortune. Sa vie de survie face aux attaques de chiens et passage à tabac s'est soudainement transformée en une vie riche et estimée. Malheureusement, toutes ses années d'abus l'ont laissé avec un cœur noir et sans aucune humanité. Elle a fait euthanasier et écorcher tous les chiens que ses parents avaient laissés derrière eux pour se faire un manteau et elle ne portait rien d'autre que leur fourrure pour prouver à tous qu'elle avait survécu. Peu de temps après ça, elle a commencé à pratiquer la magie noire, se concentrant plus particulièrement sur le vaudou et le chamanisme. Elle est rapidement devenu très puissante et à attirer l'attention de Rumplestiltskin. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, il l'a attiré en lui offrant quelque chose qu'elle désirait avant de se jouer d'elle et de la transformer en poupée pour l'éternité, » devina Emma.

« En gros, oui. Mais son pouvoir est contenu dans sa lance et vous l'avez touché. »

« Pourquoi une lance ? » Demanda soudainement la Sheriff.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi une lance ? » Répéta-t-elle. « Rien dans votre petite histoire ne la relie à une lance. »

« La lance était le talisman qui contenait sa magie. Je n'en ai jamais eu un, sauf si on compte mon pommier, mais Maléfique en avait un aussi. La lance est soit disant un cadeau du sorcier qui lui a appris la magie noire. »

Emma acquiesça avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Donc, si c'est parce que j'ai touché la lance, pourquoi ces jeux d'esprits ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt avoir été transformée en chiot à tâches ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« J'ai une théorie, mais j'aimerai consulter mes grimoires avant de tirer une conclusion, » répondit Regina avant de soupirer profondément. « J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de solution simple à ce problème. »

« J'imagine, » marmonna la blonde avant d'offrir un sourire forcé à la brune. « Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une faveur et garder ça entre nous pour le moment ? »

« Je ne suis pas celle avec une vie sociale, Miss Swan, » plaisanta la brune. « Je vais, cependant, ne rien dire aux quelques personnes que je côtoie. »

« Merci, et merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Regina haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se lever et de réajuster sa veste. « Parlez à Henry avant qu'il ne laisse son imagination débordante agir. Dites-lui ce que vous voudrez pour réfréner sa curiosité. »

« Je le ferai, » répondit Emma.

La brune sortit tranquillement de la chambre et la Sheriff la regarda quitter l'appartement. La blonde était toujours épuisée mais son inquiétude pour son fils était plus grande. Elle se força donc à se lever et grimpa les escaliers en direction de son ancienne chambre.

Frappant à la porte, elle l'ouvrit sans attendre d'y être inviter et trouva Henry assis sur son lit, lisant son livre de contes.

« Hey gamin, désolée pour tout à l'heure, » commença Emma avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Je fais des cauchemars depuis quelques temps et j'étais désorientée quand vous m'avez réveillé. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Emma, je sais que tu es un peu différente depuis que tu es revenue. J'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive quand on revient d'un monde auquel on ne croyait même pas. »

Emma renifla à la remarque de son fils. « Si seulement tu savais, gamin. Alors, tu as passé un bon moment avec ta mère aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais. Sa cuisine me manque, » taquina Henry avant que la Sheriff ne cogne son épaule avec la sienne.

« Il y a bien plus que sa cuisine qui te manque, » souligna-t-elle.

Henry acquiesça. « Elle essaye vraiment de changer, d'être meilleure. »

« Crois-moi Henry, j'ai remarqué, » répondit Emma.

« Je suis contente que ce soit le cas parce que tout le monde semble penser qu'elle planifie leur mort ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Qui t'as dit ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste, je peux le dire à la façon dont les gens parle, tu sais. Papy et Mamie semble être au sommet de cette liste. »

La Sauveuse ne put contenir la vague de colère qui courut sur sa peau à la remarque de son fils. C'était une chose que les gens partagent leurs points de vue avec elle parce qu'elle était le Sheriff et qu'elle pouvait gérer leur comportement d'ignorants, mais qu'ils disent des choses sur l'autre mère d'Henry pendant qu'il était dans les parages était impardonnable.

« Si quelqu'un te dit quoique ce soit au sujet de Regina, tu viens me le dire immédiatement, c'est clair ? » L'informa Emma.

« Oui maman, c'est clair. »

Sa réponse fit sourire la blonde et elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. « Bonne nuit Henry. »

« 'Nuit, maman. »

La Sheriff ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers alors que ses parents passaient la porte d'entrée.

« Oh, coucou Emma, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda David alors qu'il posait ses clés et son portefeuille sur le meuble près de l'entrée.

« J'ai un mot à vous dire, » déclara-t-elle sèchement en croisant les bras avec un air de défit.

Ses parents s'arrêtèrent avant de se retourner pour faire face à leur fille en colère. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emma ? »

« Ecoutez, je sais que dans votre monde, Regina ne vous a apporté rien d'autre que douleur et chagrin mais je vous interdis de parler en mal d'elle quand Henry est dans les parages. Est-ce que je suis claire ? »

« Emma, nous ne ferions jamais ça, » précisa Snow alors qu'elle se rapprochait de sa fille. « J'espérai que tu nous connaissais mieux que ça. »

« Ça n'a pas besoin de l'entendre directement. Il comprend tout et c'est un gamin vraiment sournois quand il s'agit d'écouter ce que les adultes disent sur sa mère, » expliqua la Sauveuse.

Mary Margaret baissa la tête, un air penaud et coupable sur le visage. « Je suppose qu'il va falloir que nous fassions attention et que l'on sache exactement où est Henry avant de parler. »

« Arrêtez de parler de Regina, point. Elle essaye vraiment de changer et Henry sera certainement la personne qui lui donnera la détermination dont elle a besoin pour finalement trouver sa fin heureuse. »

« Tu as raison, Emma, » acquiesça David. « Quand vous étiez partie toutes les deux, j'ai remarqué la façon dont elle avait changé. Et le fait qu'elle vous ais sauvé de la mort parle de lui-même, je suis désolée d'avoir laissé mes vieilles rancœurs refaire surface. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses, excuses-toi auprès d'Henry. Ou mieux encore, auprès de Regina, » contra-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai me reposer un peu. Je n'ai pas eu autant de sommeil que ce que j'aurai voulu aujourd'hui. »

« Mais tu as dormi toute la journée, » s'exclama Mary Margaret. « Je me suis même arrêtée pour voir comment tu allais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et tu dormais comme un loir sur notre lit. »

La Sheriff rougit. « Ouais, désolée pour ça. »

« C'est rien. Je me suis dit que tu voulais être en bas pour savoir quand Henry rentrerait à la maison. »

Emma confirma ses soupçons d'un hochement de tête avant de laisser échapper un gros bâillement. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis toujours épuisée. Bonne nuit. »

Les jeunes parents regardèrent avec inquiétude leur fille se rouler en boule sur le canapé et s'endormir. Moins d'une minute après, ils entendirent leur fille murmurer doucement le nom de Regina avant qu'un sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)

N'oublie pas de follow cette histoire pour ne manquer aucuns chapitres et à **jeudi prochain** pour la suite !


	4. CHAPITRE 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour ! Vous êtes prêts pour la suite de cette aventure ? Toujours convaincue que Storybrooke est le monde réel ? N'hésitez pas à me dire quelle réalité est la bonne selon vous. Sur ce, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos messages, pour votre support et pour votre enthousiasme, vous êtes des chefs !

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

 **/!\ ATTENTION :** Mentions de fausse couche et viol.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Emma grignotait joyeusement son hamburger et ses frites assise sur son lit à côté de Regina pendant qu'August était installé sur la seule chaise de sa petite chambre d'hôpital. Les deux visiteurs se relayaient pour raconter à Emma des histoires de son passé, des voyages à Disneyland où ses parents les emmenaient tous les ans August et elle – parce que sa mère était une grande fan de Disney – à son adolescence rebelle où elle fumait et faisait du skateboard. Regina lui raconta comment elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'âge de dix-sept ans grâce à un ami commun nommé Neal, et les hauts et les bas de leur relation au cours des onze dernières années.

La blonde était absorbée par leur histoire et, alors qu'ils parlaient de certaines choses, elle revoyait des flash-backs de ses propres souvenirs et, parfois, elle les corrigeait sur des détails qu'ils avaient oubliés ou sur un souvenir inventé.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, un silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se racle la gorge et prenne la parole.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir en étant ici, » s'excusa la blonde.

« Oh mon cœur, ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose sur lequel tu n'avais aucun contrôle, » murmura Regina. « Etant donné ce qu'il t'est arrivée, les médecins nous ont dit que tu n'y pouvais rien. Pour être honnête, nous pensions que nous n'aurions plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda la blonde, confuse.

« Emma, » commença August alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper doucement sa cheville. « On nous a dit que tu ne serais plus jamais cohérente. Entre le traumatisme que tu as subi et ce nouveau monde que tu as créé, on nous rappelait tous les jours que les chances que tu te rétablisses complétement étaient proches de zéro. »

« J'étais vraiment si mal que ça ? »

« Tu, euh, » balbutia la brune alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les mots justes. « Quand tu as été admise ici, tu ne répondais plus à quoique ce soit. Nous te parlions pendant des heures dans l'espoir que quelque chose finisse par t'atteindre, mais c'était comme si tu étais dans un état végétatif. De temps en temps, tu parlais comme si quelqu'un d'autre était juste en face de toi et c'était les seules fois où nous entendions ta voix. Ils ont dû te poser un tube d'alimentation et... et il a fallu te mettre des couches. »

« Attends, quoi ?! Pendant combien de temps j'ai porté des couches ? » Demanda Emma avec horreur.

« Pendant environ un an et puis c'est comme si quelque chose c'était remis en place. Tu as commencé à manger quand on mettait de la nourriture en face de toi et tu utilisais la salle de bain quand on te dirigeait vers elle. »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est embarrassant, » marmonna la blonde alors qu'elle se prenait la tête dans les mains. « Attends, comment avez-vous obtenus tous ces détails sur l'autre monde ? »

« Ça, c'est l'œuvre de ta femme, » indiqua August. « Même si tu ne nous parlais jamais directement, elle a trouvé un moyen de te faire parler de ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête. C'était comme essayer de résoudre un puzzle très complexe, mais Regina a persisté. Elle est restée assise avec toi pendant des heures pour essayer de t'atteindre. Parfois, elle y arrivait grâce à un mot clé et d'autre fois, c'était grâce à une phrase ou une expression. »

« Ça a dû prendre une éternité, » remarqua Emma avec surprise.

« Quelques années en fait et, bien sûr, ta femme était la seule à qui tu répondais. Les médecins, les infirmières, tes amis, quelques psychiatres et même moi avons essayé mais tu n'as pas pipé un mot. Alors qu'avec Regina, tu gazouillais comme un canari, surtout quand tu as eu vingt-huit ans. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai eu vingt-huit ans ? »

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu as commencé à déblatérer toutes ces informations sur Storybrooke et ces habitants, » répondit August avant de sourire. « Mais il n'y a que ta femme qui a entendu parler de cet endroit. La simple présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce te rendait muette instantanément. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde connexion avec la brune alors qu'elle tendait la main et prenait le visage de Regina en coupe. « Quelque part au fond de mon esprit malade, j'ai dû te reconnaitre. »

« C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire. Le fait que je sois la seule à qui tu répondes, la seule à qui tu ait fait confiance avec ton monde imaginaire, ça voulait tout dire pour moi, » admit Regina. « Même si tu déteste la version Storybrooke de moi. »

« Détester est un bien grand mot, » répliqua Emma avec un sourire triste avant de se tourner vers August et de demander. « Alors, grâce à Regina, vous avez tout compris de ma vie alternative ? »

« Ouaip. Nous avons remis toutes les pièces en ordre et les psychiatres nous ont expliqué comment nous étions, en quelques sortes, toujours avec toi et que toute la partie liée aux contes de fées Disney te ramenait à une époque innocente de ta vie, vers un havre de paix, pour ainsi dire, » expliqua August.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faire comprendre à quel point ça semble réel et quel point c'est difficile pour moi de croire que tout cela n'est pas réel, » confessa Emma.

« Nous savons que ce doit être difficile, mais maintenant que tu es de nouveau parmi nous, nous n'allons pas te perdre à nouveau, » promis Regina.

« J'ai besoin de savoir quelle est la deuxième chose qui m'a envoyé ici, » demanda la jeune femme. « Je dois y faire face comme je l'ai fait avec ma fausse couche. Il est temps pour moi d'accepter ces événements tragiques et, espérons-le, d'aller de l'avant. »

La blonde regarda sa femme et son frère échanger un long regard avant qu'August se lève et ne quitte tranquillement la pièce.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? »

« J'ai peur que ta réaction face à l'annonce de ta fausse-couche ne fasse pale figure comparer à ce souvenir. August est partit chercher le Docteur Palmer et quelques infirmiers pour qu'ils soient prêts au cas où tu ne réagisses pas bien. »

« Ce n'est pas tant le souvenir qui fait mal, c'est de le revivre, » contra Emma.

« Et c'est une raison suffisante pour que le docteur soit là, crois-moi, » répliqua Regina.

Emma observa son frère revenir avec le médecin pendant que deux hommes attendaient devant la porte. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors que ses nerfs semblaient vibrer d'anxiété.

« Regina, tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras pendant qu'August raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivée ? » Demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr, » murmura la brune alors qu'elle se redressait contre la tête de lit et qu'elle attirait Emma dans ses bras, la tête de cette dernière reposant confortablement contre sa poitrine.

Le médecin était sur le point de protester mais Regina le coupa d'un regard noir avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je suis prête, August, » déclara Emma alors qu'elle se recroquevillait le plus possible contre Regina pour se préparer.

« Tu avais vingt-trois ans quand tu as fait ta fausse-couche, » commença August alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté de son lit. « L'ascenseur émotionnel que vous avez vécu en passant du bonheur de la maternité aux troubles apportés par sa fin soudaine en fausse couche a eu un effet dévastateur sur vous deux, Regina et toi avez donc décidez de faire une pause plus que nécessaire avant d'essayer à nouveau, » expliqua August avant de faire une pause pour rassembler ses souvenirs. « Environ dix mois après avoir perdu le bébé, tu as été attaqué par quelqu'un à quelques pâtés de maison de ton commissariat. Tu venais juste de finir ta garde au poste quand il t'a attrapé par derrière et t'a tiré dans une ruelle. Il voulait faire un marché avec toi, mais tu as refusé de céder et, étant un agent des forces de l'ordre, tu t'es défendue. Le problème c'est qu'il t'avait prise pour cible, il t'avait traqué et observé pendant de long mois avant de passer à l'acte. Il savait donc comment tu allais réagir et il était prêt à contre-attaquer. »

Emma l'écoutait attentivement mais elle n'était pas préparée aux flash-backs qui envahirent son esprit alors que la voix d'August n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain et que des images aux couleurs grasses et laides se précipitaient dans son esprit. Elle sentit le couteau sur son cou, le tranchant de celui-ci quand il coupa sa peau délicate, et la voix de nul autre que celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de M. Gold ricaner à son oreille. Elle ressentit la décharge d'adrénaline traverser son corps alors qu'elle se débattait et la frustration qui l'envahi quand chacun de ses coups furent parés. Elle sentit la douleur que provoquèrent ses poings quand ils frappèrent son visage et l'humidité du mur en brique derrière elle. Elle sentit la terreur s'emparer de son esprit alors que le poids de son corps la plaquait sur le sol et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cigares dans son haleine alors qu'il haletait au-dessus d'elle.

Son estomac se contracta violemment alors qu'elle revivait cet assaut traumatisant à nouveau et elle lutta pour empêcher la bile de remonter le long de son œsophage avant qu'un cri inattendu s'échappe de sa gorge. Regina la tenait aussi fermement que possible alors que le médecin se dépêchait de sortir l'aiguille qu'il avait préparée avant de lui administrer rapidement le sédatif dans le bras.

« G-Gold m'a violé... Putain, M. Gold m'a violé ! » Réalisa Emma avec terreur alors qu'elle commençait à trembler violemment dans les bras de sa femme.

« Tout va bien, Emma, je te tiens, » murmura Regina de façon rassurante alors qu'elle caressait doucement le dos de l'autre femme pour la calmer. « Tes collègues l'ont traqués et se sont occupés de lui. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre. »

Emma sentit que le sédatif commençait à faire effet alors qu'elle se fondait doucement dans les bras de sa femme. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux quand elle succomba au sommeil.

Comme si un poids avait été levé de ses épaules, Emma pu finalement faire une pause dans les deux mondes et dormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla lentement sous la douce sensation de bras fin enroulés autour de sa taille. Se risquant à ouvrir un œil, elle réalisa que Regina était blottie tout contre elle sur le lit alors que sa tête reposait sous le menton de sa femme. Un doux ronflement attira son attention sur le côté et elle vit August endormi sur la chaise en métal dans une position bizarre.

Des doigts s'emmêlèrent doucement dans ses cheveux blonds et elle sentit le corps sous le sien bouger. Levant la tête, elle l'appuya contre son poing alors qu'elle contemplait le visage de l'autre femme. Elle aurait voulu que la version de Storybrooke de sa femme la regarde avec autant d'amour et d'admiration.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda doucement la brune.

« Mieux que ce que je pensais, et pas aussi droguée cette fois. Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là ? »

« On voulait rester pour s'assurer que tu allais bien. »

August renifla brusquement avant de se lever d'un bond et de regarder autour de lui. Quand il vit le visage souriant d'Emma, il ne put que lui rendre son sourire. « Hey petite sœur, c'est bon de te voir sourire. »

Emma se tourna vers la femme sous elle et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser. C'était un péché mignon qu'elle commençait à apprécier un peu trop. Quand elle se recula, la blonde sentit un frisson incontrôlable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que les orbes sombres de la brune la contemplaient avec un soupçon de désir.

« Bien que je déteste devoir dire ça, peut-être que vous devriez rentrer et vous reposer un peu. Je suis sûre que les heures de visite sont finit depuis longtemps, » annonça Emma avant de se redresser, entrainant sa femme avec elle.

« En fait, je vais rester ici avec toi ce soir, » l'informa Regina. « Par contre, August va rentrer et revenir demain matin. »

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir et il s'approcha du lit avant de se pencher pour embrasser Emma sur le front. « Elle a raison Em'. Je te verrai dans la matinée. »

« 'Nuit Augustus, » répliqua-t-elle sans y penser.

« Hé, regardez-moi ça, tu te souviens de cet ennuyeux surnom que tu me donnais, » rit-il. « Je n'ai jamais cru que je serai aussi heureux d'entendre cet horrible sobriquet à nouveau. Bonne nuit, les filles. »

Le couple regarda August partir avant de se tourner l'une vers l'autre. Emma combla rapidement l'espace qui les séparait en posant ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme dans un besoin désespérée de se rapprocher d'elle. Le baiser s'échauffa rapidement quand Regina l'approfondit, sa langue cherchant l'accès à la bouche d'Emma, accès qu'elle lui accorda bien volontiers. Un gémissement leur échappa à toutes les deux alors que leur langue s'entremêlaient dans une danse enflammée avant que la brune brise le baiser à contre-cœur. Elles haletèrent fortement alors que leur front se touchaient et qu'elles étaient plongées dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

« C'était... Wow, » souffla Emma alors que sa femme riait doucement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » chuchota Regina en remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds indisciplinée derrière l'oreille d'Emma.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » taquina la jeune femme. « Tu es sûre que tu peux rester ici ? Je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes droits de visites avant que je ne sorte d'ici. »

« Je suis sûre. Tout le monde ici nous connait ton frère et moi. Le Docteur Palmer était si fière des progrès que tu as fait qu'il a décidé que je méritais d'être ici avec toi pendant que tu es toujours... toi. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais cliniquement folle. En fait, cette aile de l'hôpital est réservée aux personnes comme toi, plus ou moins. Des âmes perdues cherchant simplement le chemin du retour. Certaines y arrivent et d'autres non. »

« Est-ce qu'il, le Docteur Palmer je veux dire, est-ce qu'il pense que je vais m'en remettre ? »

« Emma, c'est un miracle que même les médecins ne peuvent pas nier. C'est pour cette raison, qu'ils craignent que ce ne soit qu'une accalmie passagère mais je sais que tu leur prouveras qu'ils ont tort, » déclara Regina avec confiance.

« Je l'espère, je veux dire, je me sens bien mais je continue de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore totalement convaincue que tout ceci soit la réalité, » confessa Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le Docteur Palmer a dit que quand tu serais prête, il t'aiderait à te débarrasser de ces hallucinations qui te gardent prisonnière. Une fois que tu auras fait ça, tu pourras laisser ce monde derrière toi et rentrer à la maison. »

« C'est n'est pas aussi simple que ça y parait, » répliqua Emma.

« Je sais. Le psychiatre de l'hôpital, le Docteur Whale, nous a expliqué que, quand tu seras prête, ça allait être tout un défi pour toi d'éradiquer cet autre monde et les personnes qui y vivent. Il a dit que ça allait être la chose la plus dure que tu n'es jamais eu à faire, tu devras, par exemple, dire à tes parents et ton fils morts qu'ils n'existent pas. Ils vont se débattre, pleurer et essayer de t'entrainer vers le fond mais tu devras rester forte ou sinon tu ne pourras aller de l'avant. »

Emma ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas, mais l'idée de dire une nouvelle fois à Henry qu'il n'existait pas était un peu trop difficile à accepter pour l'instant.

« Je peux entendre ton cerveau tourner d'ici, » la taquina Regina. « Il n'y a pas d'urgence à ce que tu choisisses un monde maintenant. Quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras. »

« D'accord, tu as raison. »

« Dormons un peu, d'accord ? » Proposa la brune alors qu'elle s'installait sous les couvertures et ouvrait grand les bras.

« Qui suis-je pour refuser les désirs de la si jolie femme dans mon lit ? » Plaisanta Emma avant de s'allonger aux côtés de sa femme et de s'installer dans ses bras. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en sécurité qu'en ce moment, ici avec toi à mes côtés. »

« Bonne nuit Emma, je t'aime, » murmura Regina avant de placer un baiser sur son front.

La blonde fut légèrement surprise par la déclaration d'amour mais, d'une certaine façon, ça lui semblait juste. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa femme attendre et croire qu'elle s'en fichait mais elle ne trouvait pas en elle de quoi lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, alors lui offrit le mieux qu'elle puisse.

« Idem, » chuchota-t-elle avant de sombrer paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

« Merde, Emma, réveille-toi ! » Exigea une voix avant qu'une gifle s'abatte sur sa joue.

La Sheriff ouvrit les yeux brusquement après l'impact et vit Mary Margaret au-dessus d'elle la main levée. Un regard de soulagement se dessina sur les traits de la petite brune alors qu'elle prenait rapidement le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

« Mon Dieu Emma, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée mais tu ne répondais pas du tout. Si je n'étais pas certaine du contraire, j'aurai dit que tu étais dans le coma ! »

Même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que ceci était la réalité, quelque chose en elle s'enclencha et lui demanda d'accepter que ses parents et Henry n'étaient peut-être rien d'autre qu'un mirage créé par son esprit délirant. Elle sentait toujours la chaleur de l'étreinte de Regina autour de son corps et cela la faisait se sentir épanouie d'une étrange façon. Avec une toute nouvelle détermination, elle dégagea son visage de l'emprise de Mary Margaret et s'éloigna du canapé et d'elle en trébuchant.

« Tu es morte ! » déclara brusquement Emma. « Reste loin de moi ! »

« Emma, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?! » Demanda Snow alors qu'elle commençait à s'approcher de sa fille avec inquiétude.

« Je t'ai dit de rester loin de moi ! Je suis horrible... Je suis désolée Mary Margaret... Je ne suis juste pas prête à faire face à tout ça, pas maintenant, s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi un peu d'espace avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je risque de regretter, » demanda-t-elle ce qui stoppa immédiatement sa mère.

La Sheriff profita de cette opportunité pour enfiler rapidement ses bottes et sa veste. Attrapant ses clés de voiture, elle marcha rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement alors que sa mère n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant de se tourner pour faire face à l'autre femme.

« Je vais parler avec quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à démêler tout ça, » expliqua Emma.

« Qui ? »

« Regina, » répondit Emma. « Elle est la seule qui peut m'aider en ce moment, donc j'ai besoin que tu respectes ce que je t'ai demandé et que vous restiez loin de moi jusqu'à ce que les choses rentre dans l'ordre. »

« Pendant combien de temps est-ce que tu vas partir ? » Demanda Mary Margaret alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Prenez soin du gamin et restez loin de moi. Je suis sérieuse ! » Ordonna la Sauveuse avant de passer la porte et de laissé une Mary Margaret abasourdie derrière elle.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)

N'oublie pas de follow cette histoire pour ne manquer aucuns chapitres et à **jeudi prochain** pour la suite !


	5. CHAPITRE 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour ! Nouveau jeudi, nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos reviews – je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je ferai ça cette fin de semaine. Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette traduction et ça fait chaud au cœur, merci !

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

 **/!\ ATTENTION :** Mentions de fausse couche et viol.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Les images tournaient en boucles, créant un chaos à peine contrôlable, dans l'esprit d'Emma alors qu'elle conduisait sa coccinelle jaune en direction de chez Regina. Une partie d'elle voulait croire que tout cela était dû à la lance de Cruella mais une autre partie d'elle commençait à croire que cette lance était une sorte d'issue de secours que son esprit avait mis en place et, en la touchant, elle s'était finalement réveillée après avoir donné à son esprit le repos dont il avait besoin suite à ces événements tragiques.

Un frisson la parcourut quand des souvenirs de M. Gold traversèrent son esprit encore traumatisé. Elle donna un coup de volant vers la droite pour ne pas sortir de la route avant d'arriver sans trop savoir comment dans l'allée de Regina. La jointure de ses doigts étaient blanches tant elle serrait fortement le volant et elle se força à prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de sortir de la voiture. Essayant désespérément de garder son emprise sur la réalité de Storybrooke, Emma avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maire et sonna. A intervalle régulier, elle secouait la tête comme si elle avait une sorte de tic incontrôlable, espérant ainsi tromper son esprit en lui faisant croire qu'il était une sorte d'ardoise magique avec la possibilité d'effacer toutes les images horribles de son esprit.

Regina ne fut pas surprise de trouver l'ennuyante blonde de l'autre côté de la porte, mais l'état hagard dans lequel se trouvait Emma était une autre histoire. Elle remarqua la fine couche de sueur sur le front de la Sheriff, ses yeux injectés de sang et les profondes cernes qui les soulignaient. Les bras de la Sauveuse étaient enroulés fermement autour de sa poitrine d'une façon presque protective tandis que, de temps en temps, elle secouait frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Aidez-moi, Regina... S'il-vous-plaît, » supplia-t-elle alors que ses yeux fatigués essayaient de se concentrer sur la brune. « Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. »

La maire fut momentanément sonnée par la supplique désespérée d'Emma mais son visage resta de marbre alors qu'elle dévisageait la blonde en face d'elle. « Pourquoi diable est-ce que je devrai vous aider, Miss Swan ? »

« Il fallait vraiment que vous fassiez cette dernière remarque, hein ? » Rétorqua Emma en serrant les dents. « S'il-vous-plaît, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Regina soupira de frustration avant de faire un pas en arrière pour laisser entrer la blonde. Emma traversa rapidement le seuil de la porte mais alors qu'elle gravissait les quelques marches qui menaient dans l'entrée, un souvenir particulièrement rude traversa son esprit et elle trébucha sur son propre pied avant de s'effondrer au sol de façon peu gracieuse. La brune venait juste de fermer la porte quand elle entendit l'impact du corps de la Sauveuse contre le parquet des marches de l'escalier et elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la femme au sol. Arrivant aux côtés d'Emma, elle attrapa rudement le bras de la blonde pour l'aider mais le cri étranglé que poussa la Sauveuse lui fit immédiatement retirer sa main.

« J'essaie de vous aider à vous relever, Miss Swan, » essaya de la raisonner Regina alors qu'elle regardait la blonde ramper loin d'elle et se recroquevillé contre le mur le plus proche.

« S'il-vous-plaît ne me touchez pas, faite le... Faite le juste cesser, » chuchota Emma.

« Faire cesser qui ? » Demanda Regina avec une irritation à peine masqué alors qu'elle s'accroupissait devant la Sauveuse. « Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? »

« Gold, » cracha Emma.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous a fait Gold pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? » Poussa Regina.

« M'a violé, » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. Emma n'était peut-être pas la personne que la maire préférait mais personne ne devrait jamais avoir à subir le fait d'être sexuellement agressé, c'était une chose avec laquelle Regina était bien trop familière. Le besoin soudain d'aider l'irritante blonde prit le pas sur sa rancune envers la Sheriff et elle tendit la main, attrapant fermement le menton d'Emma entre ses doigts.

« Regardez-moi, Emma. Gardez vos yeux sur moi et restez concentré, » ordonna Regina.

Ce fut difficile mais la Sauveuse réussi finalement à fixer ses yeux pleins de doutes dans ceux noirs de Regina.

« Bien, » déclara la brune comme si elle félicitait une enfant. « M. Gold n'est pas ici. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

« D'accord, » répondit la Sheriff d'un ton doux alors qu'elle essayait de se noyer dans les yeux chocolat en face d'elle. « Je suis en sécurité. »

« C'est ça, Miss Swan, vous êtes en sécurité avec moi et chez moi, » précisa Regina. « Que diriez-vous que nous passions au salon pour que nous puissions discuter de ce qu'il vous arrive. »

« D'accord, » accepta Emma.

La blonde se remit prudemment sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Regina et elles se dirigèrent vers le salon, une fois arrivées, la brune pointa le canapé, invitant silencieusement Emma à s'y installer. La Sheriff ne prit aucune offense dans le fait d'être traité comme une personne inapte alors qu'elle suivait les ordres de Regina et s'installait dans le canapé pendant que cette dernière leur remplissait rapidement deux verres de cidre avant de venir prendre place aux côtés de la Sauveuse. Prenant le verre qu'il lui était offert, Emma le vida d'une grande gorgée avant de le poser sur la table basse et de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle recommença à penser clairement et se sentit un peu penaude en repensant au spectacle qu'elle avait donné quelques instant plus tôt. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains et garda les yeux baissés quand elle parla.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Ça parait juste tellement réel, j'ai du mal à rester dans l'instant présent. »

« J'avais remarqué, » répondit la brune. « Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, à propos de Gold, est-ce que ça vous est arrivé dans l'autre vie ? »

Emma hocha la tête. « Oui, il a été le deuxième évènement tragique qui m'a fait basculer et atterrir chez les fous. C'est juste... comme avec Henry et la fausse couche, je revois la scène se jouer en flashbacks que je ne peux pas contrôler, mais cette fois c'est différent. Depuis que je l'ai vu me vio... me faire ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'arrête pas de le revivre. »

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien ça a dû être horrible, » compatit Regina. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue ici ? Parce que c'était trop difficile d'en parler avec vos parents ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » explique Emma. « C'est même pire je pense. J'ai dit à Mary Margaret qu'elle était morte et qu'elle devait me laisser tranquille. Je lui ai aussi dit que je venais vous voir. »

La Méchante Reine toujours en elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire largement à la pensée que Snow White venait d'être blessée par sa fille unique, mais Regina réussit à limité son sourire à un petit sourire en narquois. « Je parie que tout c'est bien passé après ça. »

« Oh oui, parfaitement bien, » se moqua la Sheriff. « J'ai tenté de m'excuser puis je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de Henry parce que j'avais besoin de tirer les choses aux claires. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais retourner là-bas. »

« Est-ce que vous essayez de me faire subtilement comprendre que vous prévoyez d'emménager ici avec moi ? »

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance en vous demandant ça. Je vais dormir dans ma voiture ou au Granny. »

Regina soupira lourdement avant de se tourner vers la blonde et de lui faire une offre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'entendre faire. « Honnêtement Miss Swan, j'ai deux chambres d'amis et il serait probablement préférable que vous restiez a porté de vue pour que je puisse vous observer et essayer de trouver un remède avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose que nous regretterions tous. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censée vouloir dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que vous pourriez être un plus grand danger pour cette ville que je le suis à l'heure actuelle, » répondit Regina avant de continuer de s'expliquer. « Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver beaucoup d'informations sur la lance de Cruella mais j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la Schizophrénie et les perspectives ne sont jamais bonnes dans les situations à long terme. Si vous commencez à penser que ce monde est vraiment le fruit de votre imagination, vous serez poussé par les personnes de l'autre monde à mettre un terme à celui-ci. Cela peut se traduire par le simple fait que vous partiez d'ici dans ce tas de ferraille que vous appelez une voiture ou par le fait que vous décidiez de rester ici pour effacer concrètement cette réalité, ce qui pourrait vous conduire à assassiner toutes les personnes qui signifierait quelque chose pour vous. »

« Je ne tuerai jamais personne ! » Rétorqua Emma avec colère.

« Vous le ferez si vous croyez sincèrement qu'aucun de nous n'est réel, » contra Regina. « Répondez-moi honnêtement, avez-vous un jour pensez que vous remettriez en cause l'existence d'Henry ou celle de vos parents pour ce qu'il en est ? »

La Sauveuse resta immobile avant de secouer la tête en signe de défaite. « Non. »

« Pourtant maintenant vous vous demandez si ils sont réels ou si ils ne sont pas rien de plus que des fantômes que vous avez invoqué pour vous tenir compagnie dans votre cerveau Schizophrénique, » indiqua la brune avant que ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle réalisa quelque chose. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Si August n'avait pas disparu, vous seriez probablement avec lui en ce moment même, mais je suis la seule personne restante qui existe dans les deux réalités. »

Emma rougit avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Peut-être. »

« Vous seriez venue me voir peu importe qu'August soit là ou non, » réalisa la maire avant de secouer la tête devant la folie de toute cette situation. « Cela promet d'être très intéressant. »

« Je devrais y aller, » décida la jeune femme en se levant.

« Non, Emma, attendez... Restez, » demanda doucement Regina. « C'est juste que... c'est assez vide ici sans Henry et cette maison est extrêmement grande pour une seule personne. »

La Sheriff offrit un sourire rapide à la brune avant de se laisser retomber dans le canapé. « Très bien, je reste. Merci de m'offrir un endroit où dormir... Il n'y a juste aucun moyen que je puisse faire face à mes parents de sitôt. »

« Je connais le sentiment, » la rassura Regina avec un sourire contrit qui fit rire Emma.

.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Regina fit à dîner pour deux et Emma lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait de son autre vie. La brune écouta attentivement et posa plusieurs questions auxquelles la Sauveuse répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Après le dîner, elles s'installèrent dans le bureau avec un verre de cidre et les deux femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien, ce qu'elles trouvèrent toutes les deux agréables. Emma réussit à rester dans l'instant présent et elle remercia Regina de la garder sur Terre avant que la brune lui montre la chambre d'amis et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. La blonde enfila le pyjama que lui avait prêté la maire puis s'installa sur le matelas moelleux et soupira de contentement avant de s'endormir.

Regina ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aidait la fille de son ennemie, mais quelque chose la liait à la Sheriff, l'attirant comme un papillon vers la lumière. Elle s'était changée dans l'un de ses pyjamas en soie avant de s'installer contre la tête de lit avec un livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire, chose qu'elle faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Après une vingtaine de pages, elle entendit le doux son de la voix d'Emma venir du fond du couloir. Curieuse, elle fit le chemin séparant sa chambre de la chambre d'ami sur la pointe des pieds avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de cette dernière. Effectivement, Emma parlait. Prenant le risque, Regina ouvrit la porte et entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Un large sourire ornait le visage de la Sauveuse alors qu'elle parlait doucement à quelqu'un, ce qui, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, devait être l'alter ego de Regina. Tranquillement, Regina attrapa le fauteuil se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et la positionna face à la Sheriff avant de s'y installer, se disant que c'était sa meilleure chance d'obtenir un premier aperçu de ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre réalité et que cela lui donnerait peut-être quelque chose pour aider la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse au sourire béat d'Emma alors que cette dernière parlait avec son alter ego.

« Je te dis que je vais bien Gina, promis, » rassura Emma alors qu'elle souriait à sa belle épouse. « Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Très bien, tu as raison. Je suis juste inquiète que chaque minute puisse être la dernière, » admis Regina. « Ça me terrifie. »

« Regina, je t'aime. Je ne vais nulle part, » confessa Emma alors qu'elle attirait sa femme sur le lit.

La brune enroula ses bras autour de sa femme et soupira. « Je t'aime aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Peut-on retourner dormir maintenant ? » Pleurnicha Emma ce qui lui valût un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes et elle rit.

Le couple se pelotonna confortablement l'une contre l'autre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

La maire fixa la forme endormie de la Sheriff dans un silence stupéfait alors que la blonde arrêtait complétement de parler, sa respiration ralentissant et s'approfondissant alors qu'elle sombrait dans un repos bien mérité des deux mondes. Regina resta immobile alors que les mots Emma repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Regina, je t'aime. Je ne vais nulle part_ _._

Elle savait que la jeune femme parlait à l'autre Regina, mais cela causa quand même une nuée de papillon dans son estomac, une nuée de papillon qui ne devrait jamais exister à cause d'Emma Swan.

 _Regina, je t'aime. Je ne vais nulle part_ _._

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se pinçait le haut du nez. Comment allait-elle convaincre Emma de rester dans ce monde quand elle avait trouvé l'amour dans l'autre monde ? L'amour était puissant et même si Henry et ses parents l'aimaient dans ce monde, elle n'avait jamais vu l'une de ses trois personnes faire sourire Emma de la façon dont elle l'avait fait il y a quelques instants.

La brune se leva finalement et retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre avant de se blottir sous sa couette et de soupirer de contentement. La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle s'endorme fut les paroles d'Emma : _Regina, je t'aime. Je ne vais nulle part_ _._ Sans en avoir conscience, elle sourit aussi brillement qu'Emma l'avait fait au moment où elle s'endormit.

.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla à l'odeur du café et réalisa avec déception qu'elle était de retour à Storybrooke. Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir une vie heureuse avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, une femme sans aucun doute, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir dans ce monde. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à Boston et à Storybrooke c'était un cœur brisé et la solitude.

S'étirant, elle savoura la sensation du matelas moelleux pendant quelques minutes avant de se trainer hors du lit et de descendre les escaliers. Entrant dans la cuisine, Regina poussa sans un mot une tasse de café vers elle et la blonde lui sourit reconnaissante avant de prendre une grande gorgée. C'était étrangement confortable d'être en présence l'une de l'autre dans une situation aussi domestique alors qu'elles étaient encore en pyjamas et que Regina leur faisait le petit-déjeuner. Emma observa la brune se déplacer dans la cuisine et nota qu'elle semblait agir de façon un peu timide en sa présence, ce qui était loin de la maire tranchante qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et à aimer.

Après avoir mangé le petit-déjeuner en silence, Emma débarra la vaisselle sans un mot et la lava alors que l'autre femme s'asseyait devant le comptoir et la regardait faire en sirotant sa deuxième tasse de café. Après avoir mis le dernier plat sur l'égouttoir, la blonde attrapa un torchon et se tourna vers la brune avec un sourcil haussé.

« Êtes-vous toujours aussi silencieuse le matin ou est-ce un traitement de faveur ? » Demanda la blonde.

Regina haussa simplement les épaules en réponse alors qu'elle tenait sa tasse devant elle pour dissimuler habilement le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, ou du moins le pensait-elle. Emma se pencha par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine, entrant dans l'espace personnel de la brune avant de lui sourire amusée.

« Vous pensez pouvoir cacher ce beau sourire derrière votre tasse, madame le maire, mais vos yeux vous vendent à chaque fois, » expliqua Emma.

La brune haussa l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilé en réponse. « Le font-ils maintenant ? »

« A chaque fois, » répondit Emma d'une voix basse avant de se redresser. « Si c'est pour vous, j'aimerais prendre une douche. »

Regina sortie de sa stupeur d'avoir été découverte et se racla la gorge. « La salle de bain connecté à votre chambre possède toutes les commodités nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à vous en servir.

« Merci, » répondit Emma avant de tourner les talons et quitter la cuisine.

.

Emma entra sous le jet de la douche et gémit de contentement. Même si elle se lavait régulièrement quand elle était à Storybrooke, l'hôpital lui laissait l'impression d'être sale chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait là-bas et ce sentiment semblait persister quand elle revenait ici.

« Emma, il faut que tu m'aides un petit peu, » commanda la voix sa femme à son oreille et elle ne put empêcher le frisson qui la traversa au son de la voix basse de sa femme.

S'éloignant du jet d'eau, Emma fut momentanément surprise de découvrir un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Essuyant rapidement l'eau de ses yeux, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombre de sa femme et sourit. Regina lui retourna son sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais pas, » confia la brune alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma.

« Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? » Demanda Emma quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une banale cabine de douche et non plus dans la salle de bain joliment décoré où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu étais de nouveau dans un état catatonique, suivant les ordres mais ne répondant pas. Tu commençais à sentir mauvais alors j'ai convaincu les médecins de me laisser te laver. »

« Je sens plutôt mauvais, en effet, » approuva la blonde avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Finissons-en rapidement ici et habillons-nous, d'accord ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » murmura Emma. « J'ai plein d'idée sur ce qu'on pourrait faire ici et maintenant. »

La brune haleta de surprise quand elle sentit les mains d'Emma se promener le long de son corps nu. Des lèvres douces rencontrèrent celles gercées avant que Regina ne s'éloigne.

« Emma, tu es sûre ? Ça fait tellement longtemps, » demanda Regina avec inquiétude.

« Ça fait bien trop longtemps, tu mérites d'avoir tout ce que ton cœur désire après t'être occupés de mes conneries. Alors dis-moi Gina, est-ce que tu souhaites que l'on continue ou non ? »

Les yeux marron de la brune devinrent noirs de désir avant qu'un sourire bien trop familier ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Répliqua Regina avant d'attirer le corps ruisselant d'Emma contre le sien et de lier avidement ses lèvres à celles de sa femme.

Les choses s'échauffèrent rapidement entre elles, les mains et les lèvres explorant avidement le corps de l'autre dans un désir insatiable qui avait besoin d'être assouvi. Emma n'avait jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un dans toute sa vie et elle le besoin qu'elle avait d'être connectée avec cette femme devant elle d'une façon qui ne soit pas juste platonique, mais plus profonde et émotionnelle lui donna presque le vertige à cause de la force avec laquelle cela serrait son cœur fragile.

Elle se sentit osciller de plus en plus autour du point de non-retour et elle entraina Regina avec elle avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent pour étouffer leurs cris alors qu'elles atteignaient ensemble l'orgasme. Satisfaites, les deux femmes tombèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elles redescendaient doucement de leur orgasme et se laissèrent glisser sur le sol carrelé de la douche.

« Je n'ai jamais... Je n'ai pas senti... C'était incroyable, » balbutia Emma dans les cheveux mouillés de Regina.

« J'aillais dire intense, » déclara la brune ce qui fit rire l'autre femme.

« On commence à friper, » remarque Emma. « Finissons-en ici et habillons nous. »

Regina acquiesça avant qu'elles s'aident l'une l'autre à se relever et finissent de se laver en silence.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le couple s'était rhabillé et installé sur le lit d'Emma alors qu'August arrivait avec des sacs de nourriture à emporter qu'il avait apporté pour tout le monde. La blonde était affamée après sa petite escapade avec Regina et elle mangea deux grosses assiettes à la surprise de ses compagnons.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu mangé comme ça depuis, eh bien, probablement six ans, » fit remarqué August. « J'aurai peut-être dû en amener plus. »

« Non, c'était plus que suffisant, merci August, » répondit Emma alors qu'elle tapotait doucement son estomac plein. « Raconte-moi ce qu'il nous est arrivé après la mort de papa et maman. Est-ce qu'on est allée en maison d'accueil ? »

« Brièvement, mais Granny est venue nous chercher et nous a pris avec elle, » répondit August alors qu'il ramassait les boites de nourriture vide et les remettaient dans le sac plastique dans lequel il les avait emmené.

« Vraiment ? Et Ruby ? Est-ce qu'elle existe ici ? »

« Oui, c'est la plus jeune sœur de maman et avant que tu demandes, Granny n'est pas vraiment notre grand-mère, c'était la nourrice de maman et de tante Ruby mais quand leurs parents sont mort, elle les a prise toutes les deux avec elle, » précisa August.

« On dirait que l'histoire se répète, » remarqua Emma.

« On dirait en effet. »

Emma était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle sentit une douleur vive au niveau de sa joue. Sa main vola jusqu'à sa joue pour l'inspecter quand elle la sentit à nouveau.

« Emma qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Regina avec inquiétude.

« Ma joue me fait mal, » indiqua la blonde en la frottant.

« Laisse-moi regarder, » proposa doucement sa femme alors qu'elle retirait gentiment la main de la blonde. « Oh, c'est un peu rouge. Est-ce que tu t'es cognée dans la douche ? »

« Pas que je m'en souvienne, » répondit Emma alors qu'elle grimaçait au touché de sa femme.

« Désolée, » s'excusa Regina avant de s'éloigner. « August, est-ce que tu pourrais t'arrêter au bureau des infirmière et leur demander une poche de glace ? »

« Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite, » acquiesça-t-il avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa sa joue et elle siffla. « Aïe, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Je suis désolée, » Emma entendit dire la voix de sa femme mais elle remarqua que les lèvres de sa femme n'avaient bougé. « Sortez de là, Miss Swan. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda la blonde mais avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son monde bascula et tout devint soudainement flou alors que ce qui l'entourait changeait complétement. Son estomac se tordit violemment à la sensation et elle se concentra sur les orbes brunes pleines d'inquiétudes qui appartenaient à la maire et non à sa femme. « Regina ? »

Avant que la brune ne puisse répondre, elle poussa une bassine sous le menton d'Emma juste avant que cette dernière vomisse ce qu'elle venait de manger ou pensait avoir mangé. Sans un mot, Regina lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance et s'essuya la bouche et le nez.

« Mon Dieu, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vomir mais le changement rapide entre ici et là-bas m'a comme qui dirait fait faire des loopings et comme je venais juste de manger... Ou penser que j'avais mangé, » essaya d'expliquer Emma alors qu'elle regardait la brune poser la bassine sur le côté et ouvrir une bouteille d'eau avant de lui tendre.

« C'est une bonne chose que je sache reconnaitre l'expression de quelqu'un sur le point de vomir ou alors vous seriez en train de vous excuser de m'avoir vomis dessus, » indiqua Regina. « Il semble que votre fils et vous ayez le même regard quand vous êtes sur le point d'être malade. »

« Henry, » chuchota tristement Emma avant de hausser un sourcil, confuse. « Attendez une minute, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être en train de prendre une douche. Comment avez-vous fait pour me mettre en pyjama et dans mon lit ? »

« J'ai peut-être un peu utilisé l'aide de la magie, » marmonna-t-elle doucement avant de toucher gentiment la joue d'Emma. « Désolée pour ça, mais vous ne répondiez pas et je commençais à... »

La brune ferma brusquement la bouche et enleva sa main. Emma savait que c'était dur pour la Reine des Glaces de montrer qu'elle se préoccupait de son état donc elle décida de laisser couler et changea de sujet.

« Je vais aller me laver les dents et m'occuper de la bassine, » décida la Sheriff alors qu'elle bougeait pour sortir du lit. « Rendez-vous en bas ? »

« Oh oui, oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner et l'amener dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions travailler à vous trouver un remède. »

Emma sourit. « Merci, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes. »

La Sauveuse regarda la maire troublée trébucher vers la sortie de sa chambre et elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête et de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Elle leva la main pour caresser sa joue là où Regina venait juste de la toucher et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ses sentiments pour sa femme commençaient à faire irruption dans ce monde et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si faire l'amour à cette Regina serait différent ou non.

« Oh putain, » bredouilla Emma alors que l'idée de la maire l'a trouvant nue et gémissant son nom lui traversait soudainement l'esprit.

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser alors qu'elle se souvenait de la sensation des mains et des lèvres de sa femme partout sur son corps. Elle se précipita rapidement vers la salle de bain et s'éclaboussa le visage avec de l'eau froide.

« Ressaisie-toi, Emma, » murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper sa brosse à dent et le dentifrice.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)

N'oublie pas de follow cette histoire pour ne manquer aucuns chapitres et à **jeudi prochain** pour la suite !


	6. CHAPITRE 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour à tous ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos mises en alertes.

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Emma entra dans le bureau de la maison de Regina et fut surprise de trouver un tel désordre dans la pièce. La blonde ne pensait pas que l'impeccable maire était capable d'un tel désordre et bazar alors qu'elle jetait un regard vers les livres et les papiers éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Assise derrière son bureau, la brune leva le nez du livre ancien dans lequel elle était plongée quand elle entendit Emma arriver et fit un geste vers l'assiette et les quelques sandwichs qui s'y trouvaient posé sur la table basse.

« J'ai fait des sandwich à la dinde et au jambon, » indiqua Regina. « Je ne savais pas quel type de charcuterie vous préfériez donc j'ai fait les deux. Je vous ai aussi apporté un verre de lait et un verre d'eau. » Emma haussa un sourcil amusée ce qui fit bredouiller la brune dans son explication. « Henry boit toujours un verre de lait après avoir été malade... Si vous n'en voulez pas, laissez le juste sur la table et j'irai le vider quand vous aurez fini de manger. »

La Sheriff rit doucement devant le trouble de la brune avant d'attraper un sandwich à la dinde dans l'assiette. « Non, c'est bon merci. Vous avez supposé juste, je préfère le lait aussi. »

Regina ne put retenir le demi-sourire qui étira ses lèvres avant de baisser la tête et de continuer la lecture du livre qu'elle tenait.

« Vous avez déjà trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? » Demanda Emma après avoir avalé une grosse bouchée de son sandwich.

« En effet, oui. Selon le Dictionnaire des Instruments Magiques de Merlin, la lance de Cruella provoque le déchirement de la réalité d'une personne. »

« En quoi est-ce utile ? » Plaisanta la blonde. « On sait déjà que ma perception de la réalité est complètement foireuse. »

« Oui mais maintenant je suis convaincue que vos visions sont causées par sa lance et non par quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quelque chose d'autre ? » Demanda Emma avant de supposer que Regina était en train de questionner sa santé mentale. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle attaqua avec amertume, « Oh, vous voulez dire comme un cas de schizophrénie spontané parce que j'ai découvert que les contes de fées étaient réels puis que j'ai été transporté à travers le chapeau d'un homme fou vers un monde magique que Walt Disney a pratiquement crée avant que je sorte d'un putain de puit aux souhaits pour me retrouver ici dans le Maine, à boire du chocolat chaud comme-ci aucunes de ses conneries devaient m'atteindre. »

« Miss Swan, » grogna Regina alors qu'elle se pinçait le haut du nez. « J'essayais simplement d'éclaircir le fait que maintenant que nous savons pour sûr que c'est la lance qui a provoqué les illusions, nous pouvons enfin travailler sur l'antidote. »

« Oh, » murmura Emma avant que les deux femmes laissent un silence tendu s'installer.

La Sheriff termina rapidement son repas puis ramena la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine et la lava sans y être invité. Quand elle retourna dans le bureau, elle fut surprise de découvrir que la maire la dévisageait ouvertement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la blonde embarrassée.

Regina cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention vers le livre sur ses genoux. « Rien. »

Emma décida de ne pas contrarier la brune en lui demandant une explication et attrapa le livre le plus proche avant de le lever. « Avez-vous déjà lu celui-ci ? »

Faisant attention de ne pas établir de contact visuel avec la Sauveuse, la maire regarda rapidement le titre du livre puis secoua la tête en réponse.

« Je suppose que je vais commencer par celui-là alors, » déclara Emma alors qu'elle déambulait jusqu'au canapé et se lassait tomber dedans avant d'ouvrir la couverture du livre et d'en feuilleter lentement les pages jaunis.

.

Après avoir passé des heures à feuilleter plusieurs livres et n'avoir trouvé que quelques informations, Emma se laissa glisser du canapé et roula sur le dos avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

« Ça craint, » gémit la Sheriff alors qu'elle s'asseyait et regardait l'autre femme. « On est aussi proche de trouver une solution que l'on était lorsqu'on a commencé. »

Regina était sur le point de protester mais elle réalisa que la blonde avait raison. Fermant le livre posé sur ses genoux, elle le jeta sur le côté et étira les muscles raidis de son cou.

« J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne nous restent qu'une seule option, » commença la brune en se levant. « Il faut que j'aille voir M. Gold. »

Emma frissonna et son visage se crispa nerveusement en réaction aux images que le nom avait évoquées. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle tressaillit avant de réaliser que c'était seulement Regina.

« Je suis désolée Emma, » commença la brune. « Si il y avait une autre solution, je n'aurais pas parlé de lui mais nous avons épuisé toutes nos ressources et nous sommes à court de temps. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'accompagniez donc je vous fais confiance pour que vous ne détruisiez pas ma maison en mon absence. »

La maire s'attendait à ce que la Sauveuse fasse une remarque sarcastique mais au lieu de ça, elle fut surprise de voir les yeux suppliants et la moue boudeuse de la blonde.

« Vous me laissez ici ? Seule ? »

« Vous êtes une adulte, Miss Swan, même si vous manquez parfois d'intelligence pour être qualifiée comme tel, » plaisanta Regina en espérant qu'Emma riposterait et lui tiendrai tête comme elle le faisait il y a quelques mois.

« Je ne veux pas que vous le voyiez seule, » grogna soudainement Emma, ignorant complétement l'insulte.

« Contrairement à vous, je suis plus que capable de prendre soin de moi, » argumenta la brune.

« S'il-vous-plaît Regina... Je ne lui fais pas confiance, » supplia-t-elle soudainement ce qui prit la maire par surprise. « Emmenez David avec vous. »

« Miss Swan... »

« S'il-vous-plaît ? »

La brune leva les mains au ciel et grimaça. « Bien, j'emmènerai votre imbécile de père avec moi mais c'est vous qui l'appelez pour organiser le rendez-vous. Demandez-lui de me retrouver là-bas dans vingt minutes. »

« Attendez, vous allez là-bas maintenant ?! Il est dix heures du soir. »

« Et où voulez-vous en venir ? »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle se ravisa et garda le silence. Regina observa sa réaction avec amusement avant de tapoter l'épaule de la Sheriff.

« Vous apprenez, » félicita la brune avec condescendance alors qu'elle se redressait. « Appelez-le. »

La blonde regarda l'autre femme quitter la pièce puis récupérera son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père.

.

« Ça devient de plus en plus dur, » confia Emma alors qu'elle marchait main dans la main avec sa femme dans la cour qui se trouvait au centre de l'hôpital.

« Les docteurs nous avaient prévenus à ce sujet. As-tu essayé de couper les ponts avec tout le monde dans l'autre réalité ? »

« En quelque sorte, » répondit Emma. « Actuellement, je reste chez l'autre Regina au lieu de l'appartement de ma mère. »

« La Sauveuse vivant avec la Méchante Reine ? Ça c'est le comble ! » Taquina la brune avant de cogner doucement son épaule contre celle d'Emma. « Je suis contente que l'on soit sortie. Tu avais besoin d'air frais et de soleil. »

« Tu ne m'amenais pas ici quand j'étais un zombie ? » Demanda Emma.

« En fait, si mais... attends, comment tu sais ça ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, ça m'est juste venu comme ça. »

La brune lui sourit alors qu'elles continuaient de marcher tranquillement côte à côte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour gagner ta vie ? » Demanda soudainement Emma. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas maire d'une quelconque petite ville rurale. »

Regina rit alors qu'elle secouait la tête. « Non, loin de là. Je suis chef. »

« Chef ?! » Répéta Emma avec un sourire amusé. « Ça explique pourquoi l'autre Regina sait aussi bien cuisiner. »

« Peut-être. »

Une image de la brune s'affairant dans les cuisines d'un grand restaurant traversa l'esprit d'Emma et elle sourit avant de demander, « Tu n'es pas juste chef, tu es la propriétaire du restaurant. »

Les yeux de Regina s'illuminèrent. « C'est exact. Peux-tu te souvenir du nom de mon restaurant ? »

La blonde pencha la tête alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « C'est italien, c'est tout ce que je sais... Attends ! Il s'appelle L'amore Vero Ristorante. »

« Ce qui se traduit par... ? » La poussa Regina.

« Véritable Amour, » répondit Emma avec un doux sourire. « Ça se traduit par Restaurant du Véritable Amour. »

« Oui, » félicita la brune.

« Donc tu es chef de ton propre restaurant et j'étais flic, c'est ça ? »

« Oui et une sacrée bonne, » ajouta l'autre femme. « Quand j'ai découvert que tu jouais le rôle du Sheriff à Storybrooke, je me suis dit que c'était ta façon de rester connectée à ton travail. »

« Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun crime à Storybrooke, » fit remarquer Emma, faisant rire sa femme.

« Eh bien, si on peut te remettre sur pied et en bonne santé, tu pourras retourner travailler là où il y avait beaucoup de crime et d'action à ton entière disposition, » proposa Regina avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

« Je doute que la section pour lequel je travaillais accepte de reprendre ma jolie petite tête blonde de taré, » répliqua Emma alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou de sa femme. « Il y a autre chose au sujet de laquelle je suis curieuse. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Pourquoi est-moi qui suis tombée enceinte quand nous avons essayé d'avoir un enfant ? Je veux dire, à Storybrooke c'était parce que je me suis fait mettre en cloque, mais ici... J'ai juste pensé que ce serait toi qui tomberais enceinte, pas moi. »

La brune prit une grande respiration avant de pousser un profond soupir. « Nous voulions que ce soit moi qui tombe enceinte, mais après avoir fait quelques tests les médecins ont découvert que mes chances de concevoir étaient minimes. Après avoir passé une longue semaine à pleurer et bouder, nous nous sommes mise d'accord de te laisser essayer pour voir si tu aurais plus de chance. Il s'est avéré que tu avais un excellent système reproducteur et nous commencé à essayer dans la foulée. »

Emma passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Regina alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire triste. « Je suis désolée Gina, je ne voulais pas ressasser des souvenirs douloureux. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne t'en souvenais pas. »

« Excellent système reproducteur ou pas, il n'était visiblement pas aussi parfait que prévu étant donné que j'ai fait une fausse couche. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, » sermonna Regina.

« Mais ça m'est arrivée à moi et à mes soi-disant parfait organes féminins, » contra la Sheriff avant de prendre le visage de la brune en coupe. « Donc tout ce que ça me dit, c'est que les médecins ne savent que dalle et je pense que la prochaine fois que nous essayerons, tu devrais être celle à tomber enceinte comme nous l'avions originalement prévu. »

« Tu veux vraiment réessayer ? »

« Une fois que je serai sortie d'ici, ce sera la première chose que nous ferons ensemble, » précisa Emma alors qu'elle essuyait délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa femme.

« Tu y crois ? » Demanda Regina avec un regard plein d'espoir, sachant que la blonde comprendrait ce qu'elle lui demandait vraiment.

« Presque, il me reste juste quelques détails à régler à Storybrooke. »

La brune se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avant de reculer et de prendre la main d'Emma dans la sienne pour la ramener à l'intérieur.

.

David s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il était appuyé quand il vit Regina marcher vers lui.

« Enfin, » soupira David. « Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdue. »

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, votre lunatique de fille habite actuellement chez moi. Il fallait que je sois sûre que tout soit en ordre avant de la laisser livrer à elle-même. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« De plus en plus mal, ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes là, » répondit Regina alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée du magasin de préteur sur gage. « Gold sait bien plus de chose sur Cruella que n'importe qui, donc j'espère qu'il a l'antidote dont Emma a besoin. »

« Et si il ne l'a pas ? »

« Alors j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que de mettre Emma en sécurité dans l'aile psychiatrique pour la sécurité de tout le monde, » confia la brune.

David poussa un soupir frustré en réponse avant d'attraper la poignée de la porte du magasin. « Finissons-en avec ça. »

La cloche sonna au-dessus de leur tête et le duo entra dans le magasin comme si ils possédaient les lieux. Gold était derrière le comptoir en train d'écrire dans un registre quand il leva les yeux et sourit.

« Je suppose que notre chère Sheriff est tombée malade ? » Devina le vieil homme alors qu'il fermait son registre et le poussait sur le côté.

« Vous avez fait quelque chose ? Comment vous savez ça ? » Accusa David alors que Regina examinait les objets exposés autour d'eux.

« Parce que, mon cher, il n'y a rien d'autre qui amènerait la Méchante Reine et le Prince Charmant sur le pas de ma porte à une heure aussi tardive à moins que ça n'est à voir avec Miss Swan. Donc dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui arrive à la Sauveuse ? »

« Ça, » répondit Regina alors qu'elle attrapait prudemment la poupée à l'allure effrayante. « Elle s'est piquée le doigt sur la lance. »

L'expression de Gold changea en celle d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture alors que la maire déposait la poupée devant lui sur le comptoir.

« Je savais que j'aurai du l'enfermé dans une des vitrines quand la magie est revenue, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Pouvez-vous donner quelques choses à Emma pour stopper les illusions ? » Demanda David d'un air suppliant.

Le propriétaire du magasin continua de fixer la forme capturée de Cruella avant de demander, « Où en est-elle ? »

Gold leva les yeux à temps pour attraper les yeux de David en face de lui et fit un geste vers Regina pour lui indiquer de répondre à la question.

« C'est devenu incroyablement difficile pour elle de faire la différence entre ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas, » expliqua la maire.

« Je vois, » répondit-il alors qu'il déposait prudemment la poupée sur une étagère en hauteur derrière lui. Sans un mot, Gold disparut derrière le rideau qui menait vers l'arrière-boutique avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec six fioles dans les bras. Déposant les bouteilles sur le comptoir en verre, il regarda la brune avec un sourire contrit avant de demander, « Je suppose que votre présence ici n'a rien à voir avec le bien d'Henry, mais plus avec le fait que vous êtes la seule personne en qui Miss Swan est confiance actuellement ? »

Elle gigota mal à l'aise devant ses talents observations avant d'hocher la tête en réponse. « Oui. »

« Bien, au moins je sais que ce sera fait par quelqu'un de familier avec la magie et non par un quelconque idiot. »

« Hey, » protesta David offensé.

« Désolé mon cher, mais la vérité blesse. Par ailleurs, nous avons besoin de Regina dans tous les cas, peu importe sous la surveillance de qui elle est, elle reste votre fille, » expliqua-t-il avant de pointer les fioles. « Mettez deux gouttes de chaque fioles dans une tasse de thé et faite lui boire. »

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, » protesta David.

« Ça ne l'est pas, » répliqua Gold. « Cette antidote lui éclaircira suffisamment l'esprit pour l'aider à prendre la bonne décision. »

« Attendez, quelle décision ? » Demanda David avec confusion.

« Emma doit choisir dans quel réalité elle veut vivre pour le restant de ses jours, » répondit Regina à la place de Gold alors qu'elle réalisait la difficulté de la situation dont on lui avait demandé de s'occuper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par choisir ?! C'est ici la réalité ! L'autre vie n'est qu'une illusion crée par cette maudite poupée ! »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Se moqua Gold. « Qui sommes-nous pour juger ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas ? »

« Assez ! » Cria David avec colère. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera si elle choisit l'autre réalité ? »

« Votre précieuse petite fille sera dans un état catatonique pour le reste de sa vie. Elle vivra, mangera et respirera mais elle ne sera jamais pleinement consciente à nouveau, » expliqua Gold. « Elle sera piégé dans les méandres de son esprit pour toujours. Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'en aura pas conscience parce qu'elle passera le reste de ses jours dans l'autre réalité, pensant qu'ils sont aussi réels que vous et moi. »

« Est-ce qu'elle doit accomplir une tâche en particulier pour finaliser sa décision ? » Demanda Regina.

Le sourire à peine contenu de sur le visage de Gold fit se tordre inconfortablement l'estomac de Regina alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et déclarait, « Une fois qu'elle aura choisi sa réalité, elle devra sceller sa décision avec un baiser, peu importe que ce soit avec vous ou avec l'autre vous. »

« Quoi ?! » Crièrent Regina et David à l'unisson.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ma fille doit l'embrasser ?! L'antidote n'est-il pas suffisant ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne fera éclaircir son esprit pour qu'elle puisse faire le bon choix. En ce qui concerne la malédiction, la seule chose qui peut briser la magie de Cruella c'est un baiser de Véritable Amour, et le Véritable Amour de la Sauveuse ce trouve justement être la Méchante Reine, » indiqua Gold avec un geste dramatique de la main. « Dite-moi votre Majesté, quel rôle jouez-vous dans cet autre monde ? Sa petite-amie ? Sa femme ? »

« Vous saviez, » l'accusa Regina en pointant du doigt le vieil homme. « Vous saviez depuis le début qui serait son véritable amour. »

« Ça aurait été spéculé, ma chère, » ricana Rumple.

Le souvenir de Daniel lui disant d'aimer à nouveau traversa l'esprit de la maire avant qu'elle n'abatte sa main contre le comptoir en verre et grogne. « Non ! Plus de jeux ou de phrases tordues. Je sais déjà comme vous m'avez manipulé pour que je jette votre malédiction, ayez au moins la décence de me dire la vérité. Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant de la... _connexion_ entre Miss Swan et moi ? »

Un sourire diabolique étira ses traits alors qu'il se penchait encore plus près de la femme enragé. « J'ai reçu une intéressante vision du futur quand j'ai mis une goutte de Véritable Amour sur le parchemin qui contenait la malédiction pour m'assurer qu'Emma la briserait. Apparemment, la Sauveuse était destiné à sauver tout le monde, y compris son Véritable Amour Regina la Reine blessée qui avait lancé la malédiction. Vous pourrez dire que le futur peut toujours changer, ce qui altérerait la vision que j'ai reçu mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que le Véritable Amour, c'est le Véritable Amour ma chère, ça ne peut pas se décider ou être modifié. C'est un peu poétique, vous ne pensez pas ? La boucle est bouclée. »

« C'est ridicule ! Daniel était mon Véritable Amour et toutes les personnes venant de notre monde savent qu'on n'a qu'un seul Véritable amour, pas deux ! » Ragea Regina.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que Daniel était votre Véritable Amour ? Ou encore mieux, comment savez-vous qu'Emma n'est pas la réincarnation de Daniel ? »

« Ecoutez-moi très attentivement putain de troll manipulateur, » jura Regina alors que sa voix prenait un ton vénéneux. « Je sais qu'il était mon Véritable Amour et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera ça. Donc si vous tenez à votre vie, vous ne sous-entendrez plus jamais que Miss Swan est l'âme réincarnée de mon fiancé décédé parce que je détruirai tout ce que vous aimez, en commençant par votre précieuse Belle. »

David regarda l'interaction en silence alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler les informations qui venaient d'être balancé. Gold continuait de sourire malicieusement alors que Regina le fusillait du regard.

« Je sais que vous avez une histoire tous les deux, mais est-ce que ça pourrait attendre que ma fille soit guérie ? » Protesta David alors qu'il fusillait les deux vilains du regard.

Regina et Rumple s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre puis Gold déposa les fioles dans une boite en bois et les fit glisser sur le comptoir.

« Je vais vous donner ça gratuitement, mais seulement parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne vous reste rien à me donner, » indiqua Gold. « Tic-tac, votre Majesté. Le plus longtemps elle reste sans être guérie, plus vite son esprit partira et quand ça arrivera, vous pouvez me croire sur parole quand je vous dis qu'elle choisira l'autre vie. Imaginez à quel point votre fils serait anéanti si vous perdiez son autre mère. »

Regina voulait désespérément s'en prendre à lui, mais au lieu de ça elle attrapa simplement la boite et tourna les talons, sortant du magasin sans un mot. Elle avait déjà traversé la moitié d'un pâté de maison sans jeter un regard en arrière quand elle entendit le pas précipité de bottes derrière elle.

« Regina, attendez ! » Cria David avant d'arriver à ses côtés. « Nous devrions en parlez. »

« Parlez de quoi ? Du fait que je suis le Véritable Amour de votre fille ?! » Attaqua la brune alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour le fusiller du regard. « Savez-vous à quel point c'est absurde ?! »

« Oui, mais si c'est vraiment le cas alors il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet. »

La brune rit à gorge déployé avant de demander, « Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? Vous êtes en train de justifier ma relation avec Emma comme étant acceptable tant qu'il s'agit du Véritable Amour. Dites-moi Prince, comment votre femme va-t-elle prendre cette nouvelle ? »

David se gratta la tête et soupira. « Très mal, je suppose. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a un peu de bon dans tout ça finalement, » songea Regina avec un sourire. « J' _adorerai_ être la personne qui l'informera de cette délicieuse nouvelle. »

« N'y pensez même pas Regina, » l'avertit David. « Souvenez-vous, c'est la grand-mère d'Henry. Vous la blessez et vous le blessez aussi. »

Regina déchanta avant d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules. « Ça valait le coup d'essayer. »

« Vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour regagner la confiance d'Henry, ne laissez pas cette révélation tout ruiner, » déclara David à la stupeur de la brune. « Ecoutez, je vais rentrer à l'appartement et essayer de trouver un moyen d'informer Mary Margaret des événements de la soirée. S'il-vous-plaît, appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit et je dirai à Henry que vous l'embrassez. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle mal à l'aise face à cette soudaine condescendance. « Je vous... je vous contacterai. »

.

Après être entrée silencieusement chez elle, Regina vérifia que toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient éteintes et que tout était bien fermé avant de monter à l'étage.

Entrant d'abord dans sa chambre, elle posa la boîte en bois sur sa commode avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'ami. Elle avait à peine entrouvert la porte quand elle entendit distinctement la voix de la Sauveuse suivit par son doux rire. Elle remarqua qu'Emma était à moitié assise et sur les couvertures du lit alors qu'elle parlait avec animation à une personne invisible.

« Gina, arrête, » rit Emma et Regina se figea avant de réaliser que la blonde n'était pas en train de lui parler.

Roulant des yeux à sa propre stupidité, elle se dirigea rapidement aux côtés de la Sauveuse et tira les couvertures d'en dessous la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'appeliez Gina de toute façon, » grogna la maire alors qu'elle allongeait plus confortablement la Sheriff sur le lit.

« Tu me rends heureuse, Gina. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être heureuse à nouveau, » avoua Emma.

Regina ignora la blonde alors qu'elle bordait les couvertures autour de son corps froid. Elle fixa les traits détendus de la Sheriff et ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de culpabilité. Si Emma était vraiment heureuse dans son monde imaginaire, qui était-elle pour le lui retirer ? Il était évident que l'autre Regina pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, peu importe qu'elle soit son Véritable Amour ou non.

Dans un geste inattendu, elle tendit courageusement la main et enleva les cheveux du visage d'Emma, caressant sa joue alors qu'elle remettait une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille de la blonde avant de s'éloigner. Stupéfaite par son geste compatissant, la maire haussa les épaules puis éteignit rapidement la lampe de chevet et sortit de la chambre.

Ce que Regina ignorait, c'est que sa caresse avait ramené la Sheriff à Storybrooke. Surprise, la blonde regarda la troublante brune quitter sa chambre maintenant plongé dans le noir avant de lever sa main pour caresser sa joue là où elle sentait encore la caresse chaude de la maire contre sa peau.

.

Le lendemain matin, Regina se leva de bonne heure et exécuta sa routine matinale, se lavant et s'habillant avant de descendre pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour son invité et elle. Elle n'oublia pas de descendre la boite de fiole avec elle et la déposa sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers la cuisinière.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, le petit-déjeuner était prêt et Regina avait déposé les assiettes pleines sur la table de la salle à manger. Surprise qu'Emma n'ait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, elle décida de monter réveiller la princesse endormie.

« Le petit-déjeuner va être froid, Miss Swan, » appela-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'ami mais elle fut surprise de découvrir le lit vide. « Emma, vous êtes là ? »

Entrant prudemment dans la salle de bain avec l'espoir de ne pas tomber sur la Sauveuse nue sous la douche comme la dernière fois, elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la blonde dans la pièce. Clairement déconcertée, Regina resta debout au milieu de la chambre alors qu'un horrible pressentiment s'installait dans ses entrailles avant qu'elle entende la sonnerie du téléphone de sa maison. Courant vers le téléphone le proche, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle répondit rapidement.

« Allo ? »

« Maman, tu dois venir ici tout de suite ! » Chuchota durement Henry dans le téléphone. « Emma essaye de tous nous tuer ! »

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)

N'oublie pas de follow cette histoire pour ne manquer aucuns chapitres et à **jeudi prochain** pour la suite !


	7. CHAPITRE 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour ! (Bonsoir ?) On s'était quitté sur un petit suspens la semaine donc je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et tous vos messages.

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

 **/!\ ATTENTION :** Mentions de traitements par électrochocs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _Your mind tricked you to feel the pain_  
 _Of someone close to you leaving the game_ _o_ _f life_

 _So here it is, another chance_  
 _Wide awake, you face the day_  
 _Your dream is over..._

 _Or has it just begun?_

.

 _« Maman, tu dois venir ici tout de suite ! » Chuchota durement Henry dans le téléphone. « Emma essaye de tous nous tuer ! »_

La ligne se coupa et Regina entendit la tonalité alors qu'elle se tenait immobile en état de choc jusqu'à ce qu'on esprit enregistre le fait que son fils était en danger. Le téléphone glissa entre ses doigts et tomba sur le sol recouvert de moquette avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de la pièce dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Regina pouvait entendre des éclats de voix à travers la porte de l'appartement de Mary Margaret devant laquelle elle venait d'apparaître et elle prit un moment pour se ressaisir avant de tourner prudemment la poigné et d'ouvrir la porte. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle la secoua profondément et elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer fortement à la vue d'Emma tenant un couteau ensanglanté au-dessus de ses parents terrorisés.

« Emma, » appela Regina d'une voix douce alors qu'elle levait les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Emma, regarde-moi. »

Les yeux privés de sommeil de la Sauveuse foudroyèrent l'intrus du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'était Regina. Son expression prit celle d'un heureux soulagement alors qu'elle lâchait le couteau et courrait vers l'autre femme. La brune laissa la Sheriff démente venir se blottir dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui retournait son étreinte, sachant que c'était ce dont avait besoin Emma en ce moment. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la Sauveuse, ses yeux se rivèrent dans ceux de Mary Margaret alors qu'elle tenait un David blessé dans ses bras. La scène lui semblait presque surréaliste alors qu'elle ramenait Regina dans un passé lointain, un passé où elle se serait délectée de la vue du Prince mourant dans les bras de sa bien-aimée Snow White, mais maintenant, maintenant ça la faisait juste se sentir compatissante et pleine de regrets.

« Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'eux Gina. Pour pouvoir rester avec toi, je dois tous les tuer, mais c'est tellement dur... Tellement dur parce qu'ils semblent si réels, » pleurnicha la Sauveuse alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à la maire.

« Tout va bien, Emma. Tout va bien se passer. Peut-être que les tuer n'est pas la meilleure solution pour régler ce problème, » offrit Regina en réponse sachant qu'elle devait jouer le rôle de son alter ego dans le but de calmer la jeune femme.

« Je suis fatiguée Regina... Tellement fatiguée. »

« Chut, repose-toi. Tout sera bientôt fini, » chuchota doucement Regina alors qu'elle tenait la tête de la blonde contre son épaule dans un geste réconfortant, de la même façon dont elle avait l'habitude de réconforter son fils quand il faisait un cauchemar. Avec un bras solidement enroulé autour de la taille de la Sheriff, elle continua de caresser ses boucles blondes avec son autre main jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le corps d'Emma sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » indiqua la brune à Mary Margaret avant de disparaitre avec la Sauveuse dans un nuage de fumée.

« Gina, » marmonna Emma alors qu'elles réapparaissaient dans la chambre d'ami du manoir. « Ne me quitte pas. »

« Je reviens tout de suite, je te le promets. Repose-toi, » ordonna la maire alors qu'elle mettait la Sauveuse au lit.

La blonde bailla avant de se blottir sous les draps et de s'endormir. Sachant qu'Emma serait KO pendant un certain temps, Regina se retéléporta dans l'appartement.

Snow la regarda avec des yeux suppliant alors que David restait immobile dans ses bras. « Soignez-le... S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Regina remarqua la pâleur maladive qu'il avait alors qu'il continuait de se vider de son sang. Elle se dirigea rapidement à ses côtés et soigna magiquement la profonde blessure au couteau qu'il avait à l'abdomen. Elle regarda la plaie se recoudre et se refermer puis David ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Regina, » soupira-t-il alors que Mary Margaret le serrait plus fort. « Merci, Regina. »

« Où est Henry ? » Demanda la maire inquiète.

« Juste ici, maman, » répondit le garçon alors qu'il descendait prudemment les escaliers. « Emma est partie ? »

« Henry, » soupira Regina avec soulagement avant d'ouvrir les bras pour inviter son fils à venir. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il courut vers elle et se blottit dans ses bras. « Elle est partie, mon cœur. Je l'ai ramené à la maison, » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle étreignait fermement Henry contre elle et embrassait le haut de sa tête.

« Regina, je ne sais pas par où commencer pour vous remercier. Emma avait complètement perdu les pédales ! Elle a attrapé un couteau dans la cuisine et a menacé la vie d'Henry, nous sommes intervenu et nous avons essayé de la raisonner mais elle a simplement poignardé David comme si de rien n'était ! Son propre père ! » Expliqua Mary Margaret en état de choc.

« Je ne sais même pas comment elle est sortie de la maison sans que je l'entende, mais je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira pas, » indiqua Regina. « Merci d'avoir protégé Henry. »

« Tu peux la soigner ? » Demanda Henry.

« Je compte faire de mon mieux. M. Gold m'a donné une potion pour elle mais ça ne résoudra que partiellement le problème. Je ne sais pas encore comment gérer le reste. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire d'autre ? » Interrogea Henry.

Regina regarda David avec confusion, ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait rien dit au petit garçon. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle regarda Henry et lui expliqua, « Emma doit choisir où est-ce qu'elle veut vivre pour le restant de ces jours, peu importe que ce soit ici avec nous ou dans l'autre monde avec nos alter ego. »

« Mais elle a dit que nous étions tous mort. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait ça ? »

« Même si elle ne t'as pas toi ou ses parents, elle est quand même heureuse avec son frère August et... et moi. »

Henry scruta sa mère. « Mais si tu es en vie et que tu la rends heureuse... Qui es-tu pour elle dans l'autre monde ? »

Regina sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres. « Je suis... Eh bien, je suis sa femme, Henry. »

Le garçon considéra l'information un moment avant d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence. « Cool. C'est logique de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda David alors que sa curiosité était soudainement piquée.

« La Sauveuse doit sauver tout le monde, y compris la Méchante Reine. Je pensais qu'Emma et ma mère étaient ennemies, car ça aurait été une fin ultime, mais maman à changer et... Je ne sais pas, ça serait plus logique qu'elles soient ensemble et heureuse pour toujours, non ? »

« Je suppose que oui, » approuva Regina à la surprise des deux autres adultes. « Ecoute, il faut que je retourne à la maison. Je viendrai te voir plus tard si tes grands-parents sont d'accord. »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue ici à tout moment, Regina, » offrit David avant de lever un doigt. « Tant que la Méchante Reine est laissée derrière. »

« Elle le sera, » répondit la maire. « Je vais essayer de faire comprendre à Emma les choix qu'elle a et j'espère que d'ici ce soir j'arriverai à lui faire prendre une décision. Je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite des événements »

« Regina, » commença Mary Margaret. « Je vous connais et je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'animosité entre nous, mais je sais aussi que vous ne ferez pas de mal à notre fille. David m'a raconté ce que Gold vous a dit et aussi difficile que cela puisse être pour moi d'accepter que vous soyez le Véritable Amour d'Emma, je sais qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour changer cela. Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, si vous arrivez à la convaincre de rester dans ce monde auquel elle appartient, je vous promets que je ne mettrai pas en travers de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre vous et ma fille.

La maire fut surprise de l'empressement avec lequel Mary Margaret acceptait ses liens avec Emma, mais comme Snow l'avait fait remarquer, il y avait beaucoup d'animosité entre elle et Regina n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à faire comme s'ils étaient une famille et encore moins amies. Le mieux qu'elle put lui offrir fut un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner d'Henry et de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée violette.

.

« Emma ? Emma, ouvres les yeux. Concentre-toi sur moi mon cœur. »

La Sheriff cligna des yeux et fut surprise de trouver Regina penchée au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue. August se tenait silencieusement aux côtés de son épouse et elle lui sourit avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger les bras ou les jambes. Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion alors qu'elle s'agitait d'avant en arrière avant que la brune pose une sur sa poitrine pour cesser son agitation.

« Tu es attachée pour ta propre sécurité, » expliqua Regina avant de regarder le médecin qui se trouvait de l'autre côté d'Emma. « Le Docteur Palmer est préoccupé par tes vas et viens constants entre les réalités. Les choses étaient différentes quand tu étais dans un état catatonique et que tu vivais dans un seul monde, mais maintenant tu es consciente dans deux réalités et ça te cause un gros manque de sommeil, ce qui pourrait endommager de façon permanente ton cerveau. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gina ? » Demanda Emma alors que sa voix vacillait de peur.

« Le Docteur Palmer a suggéré que nous commencions une nouvelle série de traitement tout de suite et j'ai accepté. Ça t'aidera à arrêter les illusions et, espérons-le, à rester lucide dans cette réalité. N'aimerais-tu pas ça ? Pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ton frère et moi ? »

« Laisse-moi partir... s'il-te-plaît, » supplia Emma alors que sa femme ignorait ses questions. « Tu me fais peur. »

La Sauveuse pouvait voir le médecin et les deux infirmiers dans sa vision périphérique mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Les yeux de Regina se remplirent de larmes alors que la blonde se débattait une fois de plus contre ses liens.

« Je suis désolée Emma, je le suis vraiment, mais c'est pour ton bien. Je t'aime, » murmura Regina alors qu'elle embrassait brièvement le front de sa femme.

Un infirmier indiqua à la brune qu'il était temps qu'ils partent et Emma regarda ses proches êtres escortés hors de la pièce avant que ses yeux se posent rapidement sur le médecin qui la surplombait.

« Emma, je vais être honnête avec vous. La plupart du temps, nous donnons un sédatif aux patients qui subissent ce genre de procédure mais après les derniers événements, vous avez dépassé la dose limite, plus et nous risquerions de vous plonger dans le coma. Cependant, nous vous avons déjà injecté un relaxant musculaire mais vous allez devoir affronter cela toute seule et j'en suis désolée mais c'est notre meilleure chance de vous garder dans un état à peu près stable, » expliqua le Docteur Palmer avant de placer quelque chose de froid contre ses temples.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'électro-convulsivothérapie ou l'ECT ? Plus communément connu sous le nom d'électrochocs ? »

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. « Non, s'il-vous-plaît ne faites pas ça ! »

« Je suis désolée Emma mais votre femme à procuration et elle a signé l'accord, » répondit le Docteur Palmer avant d'ouvrir de force la mâchoire de la blonde et d'y glisser en embout en plastique. « Essayez de ne pas penser à toutes les horreurs que vous avez entendu sur l'ECT. Ça a en réalité beaucoup progressé et je suis sûr qu'après deux traitements par semaine pendant un mois, vous serez en mesure de penser plus clairement et de mieux dormir sans aller et venir entre les vos deux réalités. »

Les larmes coulèrent du coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait les électrodes être placées contre ses tempes. Le grincement de la machine et le cliquetis d'un bouton qu'on tournait fit implorer Emma entre ses sanglots étouffés.

« Je vous promet que nous utiliserons un sédatif la prochaine fois. A présent, vous allez ressentir une très grande douleur mais je vous promets que ce sera bref. Vous devriez vous évanouir quand la crise commencera, » rassura le Docteur Palmer avant de faire un signe de tête vers un infirmier qui abaissa le l'interrupteur.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le courant pénétrait son corps par vagues. Son corps se contorsionna contre les liens qui la retenaient alors que ses muscles se crispaient douloureusement. Après quelques secondes, son corps commença à trembler violemment dû à la crise induite par les électrochocs et, par chance, elle s'évanouit.

« Emma ! Revenez-moi ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. La panique la submergea et elle s'éloigna rapidement de la femme à ses côtés et se jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Pendant un instant, Regina resta assise en silence, stupéfaite par le geste de la Sauveuse avant de se lever et de s'approcher prudemment de la forme recroquevillée de la Sauveuse. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une marque rouge circulaire sur la tempe de la jeune femme et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'y était pas il y a quelques instants.

« Regardez-moi Miss Swan, » demanda Regina alors qu'elle regardait la blonde frissonner de façon incontrôlable.

« N-n-non ! Tu m'as fait électrocuter ! Je ne p-p-peux pas te faire confiance ! » Bégaya Emma alors que de la sueur perlait le long de la racine de ses cheveux. « R-reste loin d-d-de moi ! »

La maire resta sans voix face à la confession de la blonde avant de réaliser avec incrédulité que les marques sur les tempes d'Emma venaient de l'autre monde. Etouffant le besoin qu'elle ressentait de rassurer la jeune femme, Regina réussit à garder son sang-froid alors qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus de la blonde et murmurait, « Ce n'était pas moi Emma, c'était votre femme. Vous êtes de retour à Storybrooke.

Les paroles de Regina n'eurent pas l'effet qu'elle avait espéré alors elle se résolu à utiliser une approche différente. Prenant le risque d'être physiquement blessée, la maire attrapa Emma par le haut des bras avant de la remettre sur ses pieds. Dans un premier temps, la blonde se débattit contre l'emprise de la brune puis elle finit par abdiquer et se détendis alors qu'elle laissait Regina la prendre par la main et la guider dans les escaliers, la conduisant dans la salle-à-manger.

« Restez ici, » ordonna la brune alors qu'elle asseyait la blonde sur l'une des chaises de la pièce.

Elle poussa la porte battante menant à la cuisine et entra dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers la cuisinière. Allumant la bouilloire, Regina commença la préparation de la potion, déposant deux gouttes de chaque fiole dans une tasse avant d'y mettre un sachet de thé. Elle garda un œil sur la blonde dans l'autre pièce mais Emma restait immobile sur sa chaise.

La maire ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était sur le point d'entamer une bataille contre son double alors qu'elle regardait les marques rouges sur les tempes de la Sheriff. L'idée que son alter ego avait volontairement accepté la thérapie par électrochoques lui faisait réaliser que l'autre Regina était de plus en plus désespérée de garder Emma consciente dans l'autre monde, et ça la contrariait au plus haut point. Pour des raisons inconnues ou qu'elle refusait d'affronter, Regina savait qu'elle serait dévastée si Emma choisissait l'autre monde.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire la tira de sa rêverie et elle versa rapidement l'eau chaude dans la tasse qu'elle venait de préparer avant d'y ajouter un peu de lait et de miel pour l'adoucir. Amenant prudemment le remède aux côtés d'Emma, Regina déposa la tasse devant la blonde et s'assit à côté de la Sauveuse muette.

« Il faut que vous m'écoutiez, que vous m'écoutiez très attentivement, » commença Regina alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le bras d'Emma. « Vos symptômes empirent. Cette tasse de thé vous aidera à stopper les illusions dont vous souffrez à cause de la lance de Cruella et vous permettra de réfléchir plus librement et rationnellement, cependant il y a un hic. »

« Il y a toujours un hic, » marmonna Emma sans regarder la femme à côté d'elle.

Regina fut soulager de voir que la Sauveuse lui prêtait actuellement attention et continua ses explications, « Vous devez choisir dans quelle réalité vous souhaitez vivre de façon permanente. Une fois que vous aurez pris cette décision, vous devrez la sceller avec un baiser. »

Les yeux injectés de sang de la blonde regardèrent la maire. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que je peux choisir dans quel monde je veux rester ? »

« Oui. »

Emma réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander, « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera si je choisis l'autre vie ? »

« Vous resterez dans un état catatonique pour le restant de vos jours, » répondit Regina.

« Est-ce que c'est aussi ce qui m'arrivera dans l'autre monde si je choisis de rester ici ? Est-ce que je retournai dans l'état dans lequel j'étais avant de me réveiller ? »

« L'autre monde n'est qu'une illusion de votre esprit donc je suppose qu'il disparaîtra. Cependant, si vous voulez croire que cet autre monde est aussi réel que celui-ci, alors oui, je suppose que vous subirez le même sort que dans ce monde. »

« Est-ce que David va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Il va bien, je l'ai soigné, » répondit Regina.

« Je ne sais plus quoi croire à présent, » confia la jeune femme alors qu'elle fixait la tasse de thé avec lassitude. « Une fois que j'aurai bu ça, combien de temps aurai-je pour prendre une décision ? »

« Vingt-quatre heures. »

La Sheriff fixa la brune avec un regard suspicieux. « Est-ce que vous êtes la personne que je dois embrasser pour sceller ma décision ? »

« Oui, » avoua Regina. « Que ce soit moi dans cette réalité ou votre femme dans l'autre monde. »

« Pourquoi vous ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question ? » Demanda Regina.

« Oui. »

La brune soupira profondément avant de murmurer, « Il semblerait que vous soyez mon Véritable Amour. »

Un rire s'échappa soudainement de la jeune femme et Regina soupira de frustration avant de se pencher au fond de son siège et de croiser les bras.

« Bien sûr, vous trouvez ça drôle, » rétorqua la brune.

« Je ne ris pas à cause de la folie de la situation, je ris parce que c'est la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand je me suis demandée pourquoi vous étiez ma femme dans l'autre monde, » expliqua Emma. « De toutes les personnes que je connais, ça n'avait aucun sens que ce soit vous mon épouse... A moins qu'il n'y est une raison sous-jacente. Le Véritable Amour, la seule magie suffisamment puissante pour transcender les mondes. »

Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle luttait contre les émotions inattendues qu'Emma lui faisait ressentir. Elle s'éclairci finalement la gorge et murmura, « Quand vous étiez dans la Forêt Enchantée, le Docteur Whale a ressuscité mon fiancé décédé, mais il n'était pas le même. Le cœur que Whale avait utilisé avait transformé Daniel en une horrible créature. Il a fini par attaquer le Docteur Whale et a presque tué Henry. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends parler de ça que maintenant ? » Demanda Emma légèrement en colère.

« Je suis désolée, vous auriez voulu que je vous en parle au Granny alors que tout le monde était à deux doigts de me poignarder dans le dos ou alors lorsque vous étiez en train d'essayer d'assassiner vos parents ? »

Emma soupira avant de grommeler, « Continuez s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Daniel a réussi à combattre les ténèbres et pendant quelques précieux instants, mon fiancé était de retour. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et de rester avec moi mais il m'a demandé de le laisser partir et d'aimer à nouveau. » Regina baissa le regard vers la table avant de continuer. « A ce moment-là, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il me disait ça, mais maintenant je me dis qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il n'était pas mon Véritable Amour. »

Emma regarda la brune avec des yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les mots juste mais rien ne lui vint. Regina prit le silence de la blonde comme une indication qu'elle ne lui retournait pas l'affection naissante qu'elle ressentait. Elle poussa donc plus ou moins violemment la tasse vers la Sheriff et déclara sèchement, « Buvez votre thé et décidez-vous, » avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la pièce.

Confuse par les paroles de Regina et les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait concernant la réalité qu'elle devait choisir, Emma resta assise dans la salle à manger pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures, fixant la tasse de thé en espérant qu'elle lui apporterait la réponse quant à quel monde elle devait choisir. Finalement, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle devrait simplement suivre son cœur.

Avalant rapidement le thé maintenant froid, Emma ramena la tasse vide dans la cuisine et la déposa dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle sentit le thé magique commencer à faire effet alors que les deux réalités se séparaient dans son esprit comme deux entités distinctes, lui permettant de porter un regard rationnel sur les deux mondes afin de prendre la bonne décision. Elle réalisa que sa décision de suivre son cœur était toujours la bonne décision.

La blonde ignora le besoin qu'elle ressentait d'aller voir la maire alors qu'elle se dirigeait silencieusement vers sa chambre. Fermant la porte et laissant l'arrière de sa tête reposer contre celle-ci, elle tenta tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle avait pris sa décision mais maintenant, elle devait lâcher prise.

Il était temps de dire au revoir.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)

N'oublie pas de follow cette histoire pour ne manquer aucuns chapitres et à **jeudi prochain** pour la suite !


	8. CHAPITRE 8

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Le voilà enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir le dénouement de cette histoire. Merci à tous pour vos messages, vos reviews et toutes vos mises en alerte et en favoris !

Merci à Saskwatche pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Cruella's Spear  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Après avoir touché un artéfact dans la boutique de M. Gold, Emma se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, où sa femme Regina et son frère August essayent de la convaincre que Storybrooke et ses personnages de contes de fées ne sont rien d'autre qu'une hallucination élaborée créée par son esprit.  
AU. Lisez les avertissements._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 8**

« Regina ? » Parvint-elle à grogner quand elle se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital. « Gina ? »

La pression sur l'un des côtés du matelas la fit se tourner vers la femme en question.

« Je suis là ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Sonnée, » répondit-elle avant de se forcer à s'asseoir. « Tu m'as fait électrocuter. »

« Je suis désolée, » sanglota Regina alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Le Docteur Palmer et les psychiatres m'ont tellement persuadé que cela t'aiderait. Ils m'ont dit qu'être pleinement consciente dans les deux réalités était mauvais pour toi et il fallait juste... Il fallait juste que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

Emma tendit la main et prit le visage de la brune en coupe. « Tout va bien, Regina. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça et je te pardonne. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la brune dans un cri étouffé.

« Oui, » confirma la blonde avant de parcourir la pièce du regard. « Où est August ? »

« Il a dû partir mais il sera de retour demain, » répondit la brune avant de poser ses mains sur celles de sa femme. « Est-ce que tu souffres ? Est-ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? »

Les yeux d'Emma s'humidifièrent alors qu'elle continuait de tenir le visage de Regina entre ses mains, les mains de cette dernière recouvrant les siennes.

« Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Gina. Tu m'as aidé à découvrir une vérité dont j'ignorai jusqu'à maintenant l'existence, » avoua la blonde avant de caresser la joue de sa femme. « Vis ta vie à fond et s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas te retenir. »

La confusion se grava sur les traits de Regina alors qu'elle laissait retombé ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Il est temps, Gina. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas continuer de vivre entre deux réalités et le temps est venu pour moi de choisir, » expliqua Emma avec un doux sourire. « Et j'ai fait mon choix. »

« Emma... »

« Chut, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, » ordonna doucement la blonde. « Dis à August que je l'aime et qu'il est le grand frère que n'importe quelle fille souhaiterait avoir. »

« Non ! » Cria Regina alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou de la blonde. « Je t'aime Emma ! S'il-te-plaît, reste avec moi. Tu m'as promis ! Tu m'as promis ! »

« Aime à nouveau, Gina, » déclara Emma alors qu'elle serrait fortement la brune contre elle pendant quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser son esprit revenir vers l'autre réalité.

Sentant le changement immédiat d'environnement, elle ouvrit les yeux et sauta hors du lit avant de descendre les escaliers en courant à la recherche de la maire. Regina était recroquevillée sur le canapé de son bureau, un verre de scotch dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes alors qu'elle essayait de se remettre de la perte définitive de la blonde. L'idée que la Sauveuse choisirait de rester ici lui semblait improbable et elle était déjà en train de faire le deuil de son attitude arrogante et de son comportement difficile, mais plus que cela, elle faisait le deuil de ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Alors, quand Emma passa la porte du bureau en courant, la brune fut complètement prise au dépourvu et elle laissa échapper son verre qui vint s'écraser sur le sol – et qui par chance resta intact -, déversant le liquide ambrée sur le sol immaculé. Regina se leva rapidement du canapé et fit face à la blonde avec un mélange d'agacement et de soulagement.

« J'ai pris ma décision, » annonça Emma alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de l'autre femme. « Ce n'a pas été facile mais c'est le bon choix. »

« Vous partez, » supposa Regina.

« Au contraire, » corrigea la Sauveuse alors qu'elle avançait encore, entrant dans l'espace personnel de la brune. « Je reste. »

Avant que Regina n'ait le temps de protester, Emma pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de la maire, scellant sa décision avec un baiser. La brune résista pendant un moment mais son corps finit par la trahir alors qu'elle se fondait dans le baiser avec un désir ardent. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les boucles blondes hirsutes et s'y emmêlèrent, maintenant Emma en place alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Une vague de magie s'échappa de leurs lèvres et elle se séparèrent surprises. Les yeux noirs de la brune se fixèrent sur la femme devant elle alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre comment tous les événements avaient pu les mener à cet instant unique de clarté qui prouvaient qu'elles étaient vraiment le Véritable Amour l'une de l'autre.

« Je suppose que ça prouve tout, » murmura Regina dans un souffle. « C'est indéniable, c'était un baiser de Véritable Amour. »

« Indéniable, en effet, » confirma la blonde en murmurant alors qu'elle regardait la femme en face d'elle avec un sourire niais. « Ça a marché, Regina. L'autre monde et les sentiments qui allaient avec sont partis. »

« Bien, c'est bien, » répondit la brune alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte de la blonde. « Je suppose que l'antidote de Gold a marché finalement. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le thé amélioré n'a rien à voir avec ça. Le baiser par contre... » Emma s'arrêta sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

« Oui, bon, je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous sentez mieux, » déclara vivement la brune avant de s'éloigner pour nettoyer les dégâts qu'elle avait fait en reversant son verre.

La blonde resta immobile choquée et confuse alors que Regina mettait volontairement fin à leur échange intime comme si ce n'était qu'une simple transaction commerciale.

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » Demanda la blonde en essayant de garder son calme.

La brune se releva avec le verre à la main et le déposa sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers la Sauveuse avec un regard froid.

« Est-ce que vous attendez quelque chose de plus de moi ? »

« Non ! Mais tu ne peux pas me repousser parce que tu as des problèmes d'engagement ! Je n'ai pas choisi ce monde pour que tu puisses me donner une douche froide. »

Regina lui offrit un rire calculé et froid avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et de railler, « Vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous tombe simplement dans les bras et devienne votre _femme_? »

« Non. »

La brune fit un pas menaçant vers elle. « Vous pensiez que je vous aurais laissé m'emmener en haut et faire votre petite affaire ? »

« Mon Dieu Regina, non ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement de moi, Miss Swan ?! »

« Une chance ! » Répondit sèchement Emma alors qu'elle comblait l'espace qui les séparait. « Donne-moi une foutu chance de te prouver que ça peut marcher. N'est-ce pas ce dont est question le Véritable Amour ? Avoir une chance d'être heureuse ? »

« J'ai déjà eu ma chance d'être heureuse, mais votre mère me l'a volé, » grogna Regina.

« Et tu m'as dit que Daniel t'avais demandé d'aimer à nouveau, » répliqua Emma avant de plisser les yeux. « Ne devrais-tu pas honoré la volonté de ton fiancé décédé ?! »

« Comment oses-tu ! » Ragea la brune avant de claquer la paume de sa main contre la poitrine d'Emma, la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

« Prouves-moi que j'ai tord alors ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? » Provoqua la Sauveuse.

« De tout ! » Cria Regina alors que des larmes chaudes striaient son visage et que ses murs s'effritaient peu à peu. « J'ai peur de trouver ce bonheur avec toi et notre fils juste pour le perdre à nouveau et ça, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas continuer de perdre les gens que j'aime ! »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour plutôt que de ne jamais aimer ? » Répliqua Emma avant de tendre courageusement la main et de prendre le visage de la brune en coupe. « Je viens d'abandonner ma chance d'être heureuse avec ma femme imaginaire, mais néanmoins très réaliste, pour pouvoir revenir ici et avoir une chance avec toi, la vraie toi et non ma version rêvée de toi. »

« C'est parce que vous êtes une idiote, Miss Swan, » plaisanta la brune avant de se fondre dans le toucher d'Emma et d'abandonner. « Rien de tout ça ne sera facile. »

« Je sais, » répondit Emma alors qu'elle attirait doucement la brune plus près.

« Les gens me considèrent toujours comme la Méchante Reine. »

« Je sais. »

« Tes parents me détestent toujours, et à juste titre. »

« Je sais. »

« Je te méprise encore. »

« Je sais, » répéta une nouvelle fois Emma avant d'attirer et de serrer la maire contre elle.

« Mais je ne te déteste pas... Plus maintenant. »

« C'est bon à savoir, » murmura Emma alors qu'elle sentait la brune se détendre dans son étreinte et la lui retourner. « Nous irons aussi lentement que tu le souhaite, mais tu dois admettre qu'il y avait bien une raison pour que nous soyons le Véritable Amour l'une de l'autre. D'une certaine façon, toi et moi étions destiné à être la dernière pièce de ce grand et complexe puzzle de conte de fées. »

« Je sais, » souffla Regina alors qu'elle resserrait un peu plus son étreinte.

.

« Je suis désolé Regina. Nous l'avons perdu, » déclara le Docteur Palmer alors qu'il agitait son stylo lampe devant les yeux immobile de la blonde.

La brune éclata en sanglot, se cramponnant à August alors qu'il fixait la silhouette catatonique d'Emma. Ses yeux vert fixant le vide sans jamais se reconcentrer.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors ? Toujours convaincue que Storybrooke est réel ?

Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou _à me contacter par hibou_ (si votre hibou est végétarien, n'oubliez pas de le préciser à la fin de votre missive, que je ne lui donne pas du bacon par inadvertance...)


End file.
